Is the Damage Done?
by keep me close forever
Summary: Dawn gets out of an abusive relationship with Paul. She meets Kenny again and they get closer. Dawn realizes she is starting to fall in love with him and pushes him away afraid of a repeat. Will love ever bloom? Or is the damage done? Penguinshipping
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Author's Note: New story, Penguinshipping, let me know if it's any good.

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon or any of their characters!

_A blue haired girl snuck up behind a dark purple hair boy and hugged him. This boy was apparently her boyfriend to any passing person. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Dawn?" the purple haired boy said as he shoved her harshly into the wall behind her. "Just giving you a hug….." whimpered the girl named Dawn. "Well, I don't appreciate you sneaking up on me like that." he nearly spat. All Dawn could do was whimper. "And this is to guarantee you won't be doing that anytime soon!" he screamed harshly as he slapped her hard enough for Dawn to have an extremely red hand print on her face. The teenage purple haired boy coolly walked away as if nothing had happened. "Paul……" she whispered to no one in particular. _

Dawn sighed. Her stunning navy blue eyes filled with tears as she recalled the moment. She touched her cheek recalling the pain and how it all went downhill after that. That was a little under 3 months ago; she had broken up with him one day when she had finally cracked. They had only been going out for a month when he started to physically abuse her. She had put up with it for 4 months. When she broke up with him, Paul didn't do anything. He just shrugged and walked away. After that Dawn decided to finish the contest season and then head back to Twinleaf Town. She had been through a lot for a 14 year old. She stirred her hot chocolate and sighed. She had been in town for 2 months and it was nearing Christmas. Dawn stared out of her ocean view window and saw pure white angelic-like snowflakes falling down from the sky. She walked over to the window and stared at the house beside hers. That was where her best friend lived: Kenny. Dawn began to think about him again. "I can't believe it's been 3 years since I've seen him." she thought. "I wonder where he is now. He must have changed a lot; I mean we haven't seen each other since we were 11. Now we are both about 14,"he added. Dawn's hair had grown out to 3 inches above mid back was silky and straight. She had side bangs and didn't wear her hair yellow clips anymore. Obviously she had become more ladylike: taller, leaner and curvier.

Dawn decided to go for a walk but not before changing out from her fleece pajamas. She slowly walked upstairs and went into her room and shut the door. She looked around her light pink room. She looked over to her left and saw her double door slight walk in closet painted black just barely open. She walked over to her left and sat down on her hot pink bed sheets with her black headboard. She lied down for a minute then rolled off of the right side of her bed and walked over to her vanity and took a quick glance in the mirror and walked over to her closet. She chose an outfit suited for the chilly and snowy weather: a light pink long sleeved turtle neck shirt with a black trench coat style jacket over dark wash skinny jeans along with her usual pink boots, and not to forget her navy blue almost black scarf and pink snow bunny hat. She slowly walked downstairs and grabbed her bag and headed outside ready bracing for the cold winter wind.

She didn't exactly know where she was going but she simply wandered around and thought about calling out Piplup but decided against it because of the frigid weather. She finally ended up in the middle of town with a bunch of shops, restaurants, department stores, pokemarts, and pokecenters. It was around lunch time but she wasn't hungry because of her breakfast; therefore she decided she would head into a small boutique to buy some new winter clothes. Dawn stepped into the boutique and immediately felt warmed with the heat radiating from the heater above. She walked around looking at the new bags and new shoes and new clothes. Dawn finally saw something that actually interested her: a pair of dark brown chocolate colored moccasins which had fur inside. She decided to try them on and loved them. She put them back in the box when suddenly her stomach growled. Dawn quickly walked over to the checkout counter and paid for her shoes. "Ugh," Dawn complained as she walked outside bracing for the chill, "back outside to the cold."

Dawn saw a small flash of chestnut brown hair that she knew could only belong to one person. She saw that the person had gone into a quaint café next door to the boutique. Slightly interested and hungry she turned to the left and walked to the café. When she walked in, a little bell above the door chimed letting the waiter or waitress know she was here. Dawn felt the heat again radiating from above which warmed her in and out. She looked around and saw that the color scheme was black and white and the theme was like a small café in France with black wrought iron chairs and white wrought iron tables. As she was observing the restaurant she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and clumsily tripped over a rug that was slightly lifted. "Owwwww…….." she said when she fell almost face first onto the floor. A chuckle could be heard from above Dawn. Dawn getting slightly pissed off peered up and navy blue eyes met onyx black eyes. "No fricken way……." she whispered.

I would be really happy if you pressed the little green box and left me a review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2: A New Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any characters :P

Chapter 2: A New Moon

_Last time: _

_Dawn getting slightly pissed off peered up and navy blue eyes met onyx black eyes. "No fricken way……." she whispered._

xXxXxXxX

Dawn lifted her head up and came face to face with her old rival/ best friend, Kenny, literally. "OMG! Kenny you scared me!" shouted a startled Dawn as he quickly got up and moved back but alas failed and ended up tripping again and fell backwards. "Same old Dawn from nursery school," replied Kenny as he put out his hand and helped her up. "What are you doing back here in Twinleaf Town," questioned Dawn, "I thought you were out somewhere traveling because that's what your mom said."

"Nope, I don't know why she said that."

"Oh ok."

"How does lunch sound?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot that's why I came here."

"Are you sure it's not because you are secretly following me," teased Kenny while pretending to be shocked as he lead her over to a table.

"Sure it was just keep on telling yourself that….." replied Dawn as she rolled her eyes at her childhood friend.

"Lighten up, _Dee Dee. _It was only a joke," Kenny stated while seeing if she would catch him using her nickname. And little did he know, he had just unleashed the inner Dawn.

"IT'S DAWN! NOT _DEE DEE!_"she exclaimed saying Dee Dee mimicking Kenny.

"Ok," Kenny whispered while shrinking back.

"How about here?"

"What?" Kenny exclaimed confused on what she was asking.

"This spot, for lunch." she said slowly.

"Oh sure why not," he answered as he pulled out her chair for her. The table was by the window and by a small fireplace in the café, the perfect spot.

"Thanks, and you're _so _bipolar, one minute you're making fun of me and then the next you are acting like a gentleman. Make up your mind mister!" Dawn replied as she was sitting down and you can guess what happened next. "What the heck," Dawn questioned as she looked down and saw the floor of the café. "**Kenny!**" she exploded.

"What?" he said innocently.

"That hurt!"

"What hurt?"

"That!"

"What that?"

"You know just as well as I do that that!"

"What do I know just as well as you do?"

"You pulled out my chair!"

"And???"

"See bipolar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Kenny responded as he walked over and helped Dawn to her feet and pulled her chair out for her once again because he was getting really hungry.

"Thank you," she responded.

"You're welcome." Kenny replied as a waitress came over and gave them their menus.

"What are you going to get," questioned Dawn.

"Hmm," he pondered, "I don't know really. What are you going to get?"

"I think, I will have a hot cocoa to drink with whipped cream on top and to eat, I think I will have the house salad for the appetizer and the steak teriyaki for the main course and I will decide on dessert later."

"Interesting. I think I will have a hot cocoa to drink as well. And for the appetizer I will have the chicken noodle soup and the steak teriyaki as well and desert later as well."

"Ok cool!" just as Dawn said that the waitress came back and took their orders.

"So how have you been, Dawn?"

Dawn heart raced, not because of the question but because she was recalling the hurt and the pain of the physical, mental, and emotional pain.

"Hello? Earth to Dawn?" Kenny called as he snapped his fingers in front of her attempting to get her attention.

"What?" she asked when she finally came back to reality.

"I asked how you have been."

Dawn bit her lip before answering. "Well, I guess mostly well, I mean nothing bad or good really."

"Ah ok, so how long have you been back in Twinleaf Town?"

"A little under three months…" she replied although her voice faded out at the end. She felt the tears coming and tried to stop them for pouring out but failed. One single tear slipped out, not one more.

"Hey, Dawn, are you ok?" he asked worriedly, his voice filled with concern for his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine really! No need to worry!" she quickly replied wiping the one stray tear away.

"Are you sure because I swear I just saw you crying. Do you," Kenny hesitated and swallowed before continuing the sentence because no guy in his right mind would ask this question, "want to talk about it?" He cringed slightly waiting for the huge rush of emotions pouring out from the girl across from him but, surprisingly none came.

"No, trust me I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Uhhhh…. ok then," replied Kenny still in shock for the lack of emotions being poured out as he expected.

"Kenny, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a bit shocked."

"From what?"

"Nothing!" he quickly covered for his dumb moment. Luckily for Kenny, the waitress came and dropped off their drinks and food.

"Hot! Really hot," exclaimed Dawn after one sip of her hot cocoa.

Kenny laughed as his best friend's silly mistake. "You should have known it would be hot, Dawn. That is why it is called hot cocoa." Dawn pouted.

"That's not nice, Kenny."

"Just be quiet, Dawn and eat."

"Fine." The two friends ate quietly just enjoying each other's company and occasionally saying something.

"Are you going to get dessert," questioned Kenny.

"No way, I am way too full," complained Dawn.

"Let's go then," Kenny commented while he put the money down on the table.

"Kenny!"

"What now?"

"Shouldn't I pay some?"

"No, that's fine I mean I invited you to eat so it's only fair."

"Oh ok then. Thank you!"

The two friends began walking out Kenny leading and Dawn behind, when suddenly Kenny heard a thump behind him. Startled he quickly turned around and found Dawn face down on the floor, again. Kenny tried to control his laughter but couldn't and eventually just burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" exclaimed Dawn.

"You're right," he said as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Really," she questioned as she grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Nope, that was _hilarious!_" Kenny said while being playfully pushed by Dawn. "Fine, I'll shut up now."

"You better," she stated while getting a good look at Kenny for the first time. He was about 5'3 while she was about 5'1. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a forest green hooded sweatshirt over a grey long sleeved tee-shirt.

"That was really good food wasn't it," stated Dawn referring to the meal they just ate.

"Yeah, the prices were really cheap so I assumed that it wouldn't be that good but, that was amazing."

"Yup. Wow, it's already 3? I can't believe we were talking for that long," stated Dawn as she and Kenny walked outside, both of them bracing for the harsh winter wind.

"Me either. So, where you going now?"

"I don't really know. I was bored at home and so I went on a walk and just ended up at a boutique and then went to lunch where I met you."

"So, how about a battle? Just for old times' sake," he questioned as he smirked knowing Dawn couldn't refuse a challenge.

"Why not," she stated while walking ahead of him then suddenly stopping, "cause both of us know that you are going down: **D-O-W-N.**"

"Thanks for the FYI Dawn, I know how to spell and 2 we'll see who's talking when I win," he said smugly.

"You? win," she laughed.

"If you are so sure why don't we bet?"

"You are _so _on!"

A/N: There are 2 reasons what this chapter is named New Moon:

is because I Love TWILIGHT and New Moon comes out tonight!

and also because it is Dawn's transition from the abuse to the new stage of life with Kenny.

I would be **extremely happy **if you pressed the little green button down there! :D 3


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet and More

OMG, I am so sorry for not updating! I had so many projects for school and yeah. But I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it! Now I'll be quiet now so onward to the story.

Chapter 3: The Bet and More

Last time_:_

"_If you are so sure why don't we bet?"_

"_You are so on!"_

_Flashback_

"_If I win then," Kenny started, "you have to do everything I say and you have to agree to everything for a whole week!"_

"_Okay, and if I win then you have to stop calling me Dee Dee for a whole week as well!" exclaimed Dawn with glee knowing she wouldn't have to deal with Kenny saying Dee Dee for a whole entire week!_

_ Kenny bit his lip before speaking, not knowing if he could do what Dawn wanted. "You have yourself a deal but we both know who is going to win, Dee Dee," he taunted with a slight smirk on his face. _

_ "I can't wait until __**I **__win because then no more Dee Dee," argued Dawn. _

_ "So do we have a deal?"_

_ "It is so on!" Dawn exclaimed while holding out her hand. "Deal? And no backing out!"_

_ "Deal," Kenny responded while shaking her hand. _

_End Flashback_

Dawn bit her lip slightly, waiting for the dust from the impact of the attack to settle out knowing that once the dust clears, the battle is over and someone is going to have to lose. Dawn squinted her eyes trying to see through that dust but failed. The dust was starting to settle out and Dawn smiled. She peered across the field and saw Kenny's Prinplup lying down with swirls in its eyes. "Yes!" Dawn exclaimed in glee because she had won. She ran to pick up Piplup but saw that he (a/n I don't know if Piplup is a girl or boy so feel free to correct me on that.) too had swirls in his eyes. Dawn bent down and retrieved a pokéball and returned Piplup. "Good job, you put up a good fight," Dawn murmured to Piplup. Dawn stood up and looked over across the field and saw Kenny doing the same thing she had just done. Dawn sauntered over to Kenny to find out what they were going to do since they had both lost.

"Good job, Kenny," Dawn spoke while holding out a hand to help Kenny up from crouching.

"You too, Dawn. You put up a good fight," replied Kenny with a smile.

"So what are we going to do now that we both lost?"

"I guess we should both hold up our side of the bet."

"So that means that you stop calling me Dee Dee and I do whatever you say, correct?"

"Yup but don't forget that you also have to agree to whatever I say," Kenny added with a slight smirk.

"Dam----- I mean darn it," Dawn almost cussed while pouting.

"Since when did you have such a dirty mouth?"

"I've been trying to stop because my mom says it's not 'ladylike'," Dawn responded while using air quote around the word lady like.

"Of course, only you," Kenny chuckled. Dawn stuck out her tongue after he said that. "Ah ah ah Dawn, that's not very ladylike," retorted Kenny.

"Ladylike my as--- but," Dawn quickly covered for her mistake.

"Okay enough now, so when are we going to start this bet?"

"How about tomorrow," Dawn suggested.

"Sounds good, _my servant,_" Kenny enunciated.

"Oh shut up, so what time are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"How about 9am at the café we ate at for lunch?"

"Sounds good," Dawn replied while looking at her watch. "Wow, it's already 5pm! I didn't know we took that long to battle."

"Well, Dawn we finished eating at 3 and then started the battle at 3:45 and then the battle was long so of course it's that late already."

"Well, I have to go and heal Piplup at the Pokémon Center so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I have to go there as well, so let's go together."

"Okay," Dawn agreed as she started walking toward the Pokémon Center.

They arrived at the Pokémon Center and walked up to the counter. "Hi, Nurse Joy, can you please heal our Pokémon," Dawn questioned and ended the question with a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"Of course," Nurse Joy replied while turning around to face them. "Dawn! And Kenny! How have both of you been? I haven't seen you since you were 12 or so."

"Yeah, I haven't been to the center but I have been home for about four months or so," Dawn responded with a smile.

"I only got home a couple of days ago," Kenny recalled telling Nurse Joy.

"Wow you two are so big now," she went on and on while healing their Pokémon. Dawn and Kenny glanced at each other and inwardly sweatdropped.

"Here you go," Nurse Joy began, "have a nice day now! Oh, I forgot, are you two like a couple now? Because I noticed that you came in together and you two have been friends since you were in nursery school," she noted. Kenny and Dawn both blushed at the question before one of them decided to speak.

"No, Nurse Joy, we aren't a couple," Dawn finally responded to her question while nervously laughing.

"Yeah, what Dawn said," Kenny agreed while doing some nervous chuckling himself.

"Oh, ok my mistake. Anyways, have a good day now," Nurse Joy said as she waved goodbye to them.

"I can't believe Nurse Joy would say that," Dawn scoffed while still laughing nervously as the two walked out of the Pokémon center once again leaving the warmth. "Yeah, she was totally off," Kenny added while still chuckling nervously. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Well, I'm going to go home now, are you going to your house as well," Dawn questioned while breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I need to get home for dinner and I don't want to get stuck in this cold weather."

"Okay, so let's just keep on walking together." The two continued to walk until they reached their street.

"Don't forget, tomorrow morning, 9 am, at the café, and don't be late!" Kenny reminded before walking off to his house.

"I won't and I'm not going to be late!" Dawn shouted back while walking off to her house. When Dawn reached her house, she took out her house keys and opened the door. An amazing aroma drifted throughout the house and into Dawn's nose. "Hi, mom. I'm home!" Dawn announced to let me mom know that she was home.

"Hello, dear!" Dawn heard her mom call from the kitchen.

"Hey, mom! Dinner smells amazing! What are we having?"

"Tonight is going to be an Italian dinner: spaghetti, Cesar salad, and for dessert we are having tiramisu!"

"Yum! Can't wait for dinner! What time will the food be done?"

"About 6:45, so you can do whatever you want until then." Dawn glanced at the clock and saw it was only 5:30.

"Mom, did you know that Kenny is home?"

"Yes, I did. His mom told me last week that he was coming home."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"It slipped my mind, honey. Sorry about that."

"That's ok, mom. I'm going to go and call May so I'll be down in time for dinner." Dawn began to walk away to go to her room. Once Dawn was far enough, Johanna, her mom, slightly laughed at her daughter's antics and something else unknown.

Dawn stepped into her room and took off her rose pink boots and placed them next to her bedroom door. Next, she took off her midnight black trench coat and hung it in her laundry bin. And last, she took off her navy blue almost black scarf and placed it on top of her vanity. Dawn jumped on her bed and pulled out her black and pink laptop from under her hot pink bed. She opened it and double clicked the web chat service icon. A sidebar list popped up listing the names of the people online. Dawn saw that one of her best friends May Maple was online. Dawn double clicked her name and a screen with a red border came up and May showed up on the screen. She met May in Sinnoh through Ash and became really good friends since then.

"Hey Dawn! What's up," said a stunning girl that looked about age 15. She had straight chocolate brown hair that reached just past her shoulder and stunning sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a rose red beret in her hair and a white shirt with a rose red vest. Around her neck was a rose gold locket.

"Hey May, I was just seeing what's up?"

"I'm not really doing much, just chilling out at my house because as you know contest season is over." Behind May you could see the Maple living room and the front door.

"I was surprised to see you online because you are almost always shopping or eating ramen," Dawn teased.

"I don't do that all the time!" retorted May.

"Relax, May. I was just kidding." Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Wait one second, Dawn." The picture on the screen shook and Dawn knew she was putting down the laptop. In the background, May was skipping to get the door when suddenly Dawn saw her disappear.

"May? Are you ok," Dawn questioned with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just tripped," May quietly said while getting up and finally getting to the door.

"Classic May," Dawn said while shaking her head. In the background, May finally opened that door to reveal a teenage girl that looked about 16 with slightly wavy orange hair which barely reached her shoulders. She had a barrette made of pearls in her hair and she was wearing a cerulean blue turtle-neck that looked like it was made of cashmere and Capri shorts. Dawn watched as the two girls exchanged greetings. May brought the other girl over to the laptop.

"Dawn, this is Misty," May introduced as the pointed at the other girl. "She used to travel with Ash as well. Misty is the Cerulean city gym leader."

"Hi, Dawn," Misty replied as she waved.

"Hi, I'm Dawn and I'm a coordinator just like May."

"Great to meet you," Misty chatted.

"Oh yeah, Dawn I forgot to ask you how you were doing since the Paul incident," May asked before she covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"What's the Paul incident," Misty questioned.

"I don't think---," May started.

"It's okay, any friend of Ash we can trust," Dawn broke in. Dawn continued to tell the story to Misty getting nods and comments throughout the story.

"Wow, Dawn. How old are you again," Misty asked at the end of the story.

"I'm fourteen," Dawn replied.

"How have you been doing since then," May asked.

"I've been doing much better, my friend Kenny distracted me the whole day and I didn't think about it until you brought it up but that's ok," Dawn answered.

"So, Dawn, who's _Kenny_," May and Misty both asked with sly grins on each of their faces.

"He's just my childhood friend!" Dawn countered.

"Are you sure about that," inquired May and Misty.

"Yes, I am!"

"Fine," May gave up as she pouted.

"Will you tell us the truth, if we tell you who we like," Misty proposed.

"What? No, Misty, you know I can't do it," said a panicked May.

"Okay, go ahead," Dawn insisted with a face screaming blackmail.

"Well, I, kind of, sort of likeAsh!" Misty quickly said with a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Aw! That's cute Misty," Dawn commented. "Now what about you, May?"

"No one," May swiftly replied.

"Tell the truth," Misty coaxed.

"I am! I don't like anyone but I think someone may like me," May continued.

"Oh my gosh! Who do you think," Misty asked.

"I'm not going to say," May stubbornly said.

"Well, I have to go and eat dinner now," Dawn cut in looking at the clock, "but May this isn't over!"

"Bye!" they both exclaimed before going back to their bickering. Dawn pressed the x's to close all the screens when she finally got to her background. She closed her laptop and plugged it back in and placed it back under her bed. Dawn jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs. Dawn walked down and tripped seeing someone in her living room talking with her mom. "Oh my gosh, Dawn are you ok," questioned her mom as her mom ran to her.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," replied Dawn. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, please," pleaded Dawn.

"Of course Dawn."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Why did you invite….."

Yes, I'm evil a mini cliffie and because of that you don't have to review but it would make me very happy. **:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Disasters

It's been 1/2 a year er so... Here's chapter 4! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the characters...

Chapter 4: Dinner Disasters

* * *

Last time:

"_Yeah mom, I'm fine," replied Dawn. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, please," pleaded Dawn. _

_ "Of course Dawn."_

_ "Mom!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Why did you invite…"_

_

* * *

_ "Invite Kenny and his mom?" Dawn's mom asked somewhat confused about her daughter's anger.

"Yes! Why did you? And why didn't you even tell me?" Dawn loudly yelled, her voice echoing throughout the entire house, including the living room where Kenny and his mom were.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Please be a bit quieter because you are practically yelling right now," Dawn's mom pleaded nicely with a small smile on her face.

"Sure, mom. I was just a bit shocked," Dawn replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, I thought to invite them over when you asked if I knew that Kenny was home. I thought that you would like to chat and 'chill' with him, so I invited him over," Dawn's mother, Johanna, replied using air quotes.

"One, never use air quotes again! And two, that's nice but I spent the whole day with him," Dawn laughed at her mother's attempt to be cool and smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Okay, sure. Please go into the living room and bring Kenny and his mom into the kitchen so we can finally eat," Johanna smiled while gently pushing her in the general direction of the living room.

"Yes, ma'am," Dawn saluted and happily skipped off to the living room. Johanna began setting the light wood table with a yellow tablecloth and white square plates. She took the spaghetti and sauce off the stove and placed them on a potholder on the table. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of salad and a bottle of Cesar dressing and closed the door with her hip. She placed these on the table as well. Meanwhile, Dawn finally got to her living room and found Kenny and his mom looking at various pictures of Dawn and her mother along the different tables.

"Dinner's ready!" Dawn exclaimed, frightening both of them but still smiling.

"Thank you, Dawn," Kenny's mom graciously thanked while gracefully walking toward the kitchen.

"What's for dinner, Dee-Dee?" Kenny questioned while walking to Dawn's side.

"An Italian dinner complete with spaghetti and a salad!" Dawn happily exclaimed before having a sudden realization, "and my name isn't Dee-Dee remember?" Dawn smiled at remembering the bet.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember the bet doesn't officially begin until tomorrow morning," Kenny smirked at his best friend's forgetfulness. Dawn pouted and began walking to the kitchen when Kenny began walking in step with her. Kenny saw that she was still pouting and then gently bumped her side as if on accident.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled still pouting. She decided to bump him back but this time much rougher. Kenny frowned and then bumped back even harder. This continued all the way to the kitchen and when they arrived they were both laughing so hard that both their moms were looking at them confused. The two looked back at their moms and burst out laughing even harder after seeing their moms' confused looks. They both took their seats right across from each other beside their respective mom. Still slightly giggling they took turns scooping the steaming hot spaghetti onto his or her plate. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of forks clanging against the plates and the occasional speaking between Johanna and Kenny's mom. Dawn sat patiently waiting for the tiramisu for dessert while Kenny finished up his spaghetti. Kenny took a quick peek at Dawn's bored and blank face before he gently kicked her legs under the table. Dawn jolted upright from the sudden hit toward her leg.

"What was that for?" Dawn questioned with an angry look upon her face.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Kenny asked confused on why all of them were just sitting there.

"Well, I'm waiting for dessert," Dawn proudly stated with a smile gracing her lips, remembering the yummy sweet waiting for her in the fridge. "Hey mom," Dawn called while turning to her left to speak to Johanna, "when are we having dessert?"

"Well, the tiramisu got melted on the way home from the grocery store. So I put it in the fridge, let me check if it's done," Dawn's mom replied before standing up from her seat and walking over to the fridge. Johanna opened the fridge and eyed the contents. When she finally spotted the tiramisu, she lifted the cover off of it then gently placed it back in the fridge.

"It's not completely done yet," Dawn's mom replied with a frown on her face while walking back to her seat and finally sitting down.

"Aw, I was really excited," Dawn commented while sinking down into her seat with a frown upon her face.

"Why don't you and Kenny go to your room and 'hang out' while Kenny's mom and I clean up? The tiramisu should be frozen in about half an hour," Johanna suggested while gently pushing the two out of the kitchen. The two teens shrugged and finally left the kitchen.

"Your room then?" Kenny questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess so," Dawn replied while leading the way to her excessively pink room. Dawn began walking up the stairs and led the way to her room. When they finally arrived, she opened the door for Kenny. Kenny walked in and took one look around.

"My eyes!" Kenny shouted covering his eyes with his hands.

"What?" Dawn innocently questioned while closing the door behind her. She walked in and sat upon her pink bed before a sly smirk made its way to her face. She stood back up and walked over to behind Kenny. She put her hands on his and pulled his hands off.

"Dawn, why does your room have to be so pink?" Kenny complained opening his eyes.

"It's my favorite color, silly!" Dawn answered while going back to sitting on her bed. She patted the area next to her, motioning for Kenny to sit down. Kenny followed her lead and sat down. Next, Dawn reached under her bed for her black and pink laptop and pulled it out from under there. She placed it evenly between herself and Kenny before opening the laptop and powering it on. A little melody played signaling the start up of the laptop. Dawn open up the chatting service again and double clicked May's name once again. The brunette once again showed up on the bright screen still wearing the same outfit except this time with another person.

"Hey, May! What's up?" Dawn greeted with a gentle smile on her face.

"Just eating some dinner because my parents are out with Max at some award thing," May replied before leaning over to grab a bowl from beside the laptop.

"Let me guess," Dawn pretended to think before continuing, "ramen?"

"Of course!" May replied. Kenny just watched the two chat until he decided to gently nudge Dawn in the arm.

"What?" Dawn complained before looking at Kenny. Kenny motioned toward the laptop with his hand. "Oh," Dawn said her mouth ending in a 'o' shape. "May, this is Kenny," Dawn introduced using a hand motion to point to Kenny sitting next to her. "Kenny, May; May, Kenny," Dawn repeated making the same hand motion from Kenny to May and May to Kenny. "Kenny lives in Twinleaf and is also my contest rival but otherwise we are best friends and have been since pre-school," Dawn smiled. Kenny frowned at her starting with mentioning that he was just her rival but a smile graced his face when Dawn mentioned that they were best friends.

"Hi there, Kenny," May greeted wearing a smile and waving. "Nice to meet you!"

"Back at you," Kenny replied.

"So it's your turn, May," Dawn told May.

"What do you mean?" May asked seriously confused. Dawn motioned toward the person sitting next to May on her couch. "Oh, yeah. I see," May nervously smiled. "Dawn, Kenny, this is my good friend and contest rival, Drew," May introduced while tapping the guy to the left of her.

"Hi, Drew," Dawn and Kenny chorused together, both smiling.

"Hey," the green-haired boy greeted with a blank face.

"Drew!" May yelled slapping his shoulder. Drew jerked over to his right, away from May.

"What the hell was that for?" Drew demanded.

"Be nice to Dawn and Kenny!"

"Fine. I'm Drew and I'm pleased to make you acquaintance," Drew rolled his eyes before actually smiling.

"Much better!" May smiled. Dawn and Kenny shared a look of confusion and slight annoyance because of May and Drew's incessant arguing.

"So, May, do your parents' know that Drew is over your house?" Dawn asked insinuating something else.

"Well, no because Drew just stopped by," May replied with her hand against her cheek. Dawn giggled and Kenny stifled a chuckle. Drew understood the insinuation and looked away. May caught on to their weird looks and finally understood the implication, "It's not like that! I swear!" May waved her hands in front of the camera while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, I really should get going back to the Pokémon center, May. See you around," Drew stated while standing up. He began to walk away to the door when he threw a rose over his shoulder. After throwing the rose, he continued walking toward the door like nothing happened. He opened the door, walked out, and promptly shut the door behind him.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Dawn nervously questioned.

"No, not really," May answered while picking up the rose and sniffing it. A muffled yell could be heard coming from downstairs.

"I guess that the dessert is ready," Kenny guessed while facing towards Dawn, "I'll meet you down there, _Dee Dee_." Kenny got off the bed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Dawn pouted at the nickname but the minute Kenny left, the conversation resumed.

"Oh my gosh, who was he?" The two girls asked at the same time. "You first!" they once again chorused.

"Fine, Drew was just a rival and a good friend," May gave up. She shrugged not meaning anything.

"**Just **a _friend?_" Dawn implied again.

"Okay, well maybe I like him just a little," May blushed then looked away.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Dawn squealed putting her hands together with stars in her eyes. "Okay, well I'll talk to you later then," Dawn hurried hoping that she forgot about her end of the bargain.

"Dawn! You forgetting something?" May asked.

"Umm," Dawn was struggling for an excuse, "no?"

"So what is Kenny to you?"

"A friend, no wait a best friend!" Dawn smiled happily.

"**Just **a _friend?_" May said copying Dawn's actions.

"Yup!"

"_Dee Dee?" _May questioned.

"My childhood nickname!"

"And it doesn't mean anything?"

"No!" Dawn yelled. May raised an eyebrow in question of Dawn honesty. "Well, I kinda, sorta," Dawn said shyly, "like him just a little."

"Eep! I knew it! That is adorable!" May squealed. Dawn suddenly frowned and stared at her lap; one single tear fell. "Dawn?" May asked her voice full of concern for her friend. A sudden realization hit May, "Oh Dawn, it's not going to be like that. I can tell that Kenny actually cares for you and will never ever hurt you." The tears just kept on flowing like a never ending river. "Dawn, please stop crying," May pleaded. "It's okay to like Kenny, he is your friend. He's not going to hurt you. I think that it's good to recognize your feelings toward someone. Please stop crying," May comforted her best friend. "No need to worry, right?" May used Dawn's catchphrase. Dawn finally looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Right," Dawn confirmed while sniffling.

"Now, go downstairs and enjoy your dessert. I can always talk to you later," May winked.

"Thanks, May," Dawn graciously smiled.

"No problem!" May grinned. Dawn closed her laptop and placed it back under the bed. She stood up, straightened her outfit, and then walked out her door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dawn! What took you so long?" Kenny questioned before putting another bite of tiramisu into his mouth.

"Just finishing talking," she walked over and sat down at her plate of tiramisu. She cut herself a slice and placed it on her plate. She looked over at her mom and saw that her mom and Kenny's mom were in a deep conversation about different styles of training Pokémon. She turned back to her plate and began to eat.

"Dawn, something wrong?" Kenny asked seeing her puffy eyes.

"Nope, nothing at all!" Dawn replied with a weak smile.

"Well, okay," Kenny hesitantly turned back to his food and continued eating. The two finished eating and went to wait in the living room. Kenny sat in an armchair and Dawn on the loveseat. An awkward silence fell upon them because neither wanted to speak.

"Dinner was good," Kenny attempted to make small talk.

"Yeah, it was," Dawn replied still staring at her lap.

"Dawn, something is wrong and I cannot stand to see you upset!" Kenny raised his voice for once and promptly stood up. Dawn slowly looked up and met his eyes. She stood up and walked over to Kenny. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and began to cry again. Kenny looked shocked for a bit before taking Dawn into his arms. He began rubbing her back and attempted to soothe her. "It's okay. Hush, it's okay," Kenny comforted but didn't know what about. After a couple minutes of non-stop crying he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes sternly. "Dawn, where is the strong girl who never gave up or cried? Find her again," Kenny commanded the room. He finally let go of her and sighed, "We can talk about this during breakfast tomorrow. Remember 9 am." Dawn's mom and Kenny's mom entered the living room chatting and saying their goodbyes. They hugged and Kenny's mom said, "C'mon Kenny let's go home." Kenny nodded and walked to her side.

"Remember 9 am and don't be late!" Kenny smiled at Dawn getting rid of the tension between two.

"I won't be!" Dawn replied with another smile and a giggle. Kenny and his mom both walked out the front door and closed it behind them. Johanna saw Dawn's tears and walked over to her, "sweetie are you okay?" Dawn nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. Her mom was left there concerned but let it go. She walked back into the kitchen to clean up. Dawn reached her room and flopped down on the bed. She flipped over so she was staring at the ceiling. After 5 minutes, she stood up and grabbed her pajamas from her dresser. She gathered her clothes, her hairbrush, towel and underwear and walked across the hall to take a shower before going to bed.

* * *

So... wanna know why she was crying? What she was thinking? Well, then _**Review! **_

Please 3_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of their characters! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Reflection

Dawn stepped into the hot shower and let the warm water run through her midnight hair. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and inhaled the humid steam.

Dawn's POV

I sighed, standing in the middle of my shower. I leaned against one of the walls and attempted to reflect upon what happened at dinner and my sudden realization. I couldn't believe I admitted to myself that I liked Kenny. When did this even happen? I don't _ever _remember liking him anymore than a friend. I opened my eyes and picked up my Suave shampoo. I gently squeezed the shampoo bottle into my left hand. I lathered in the shampoo until it foamed. I once again just let the hot water glide over my body. Then I closed my eyes and went back to thinking. Since when did I cry over a guy, I am Dawn Berlitz! The most independent girl in my family. I sighed once again. This was undoubtedly more confusing than it should be. I guess I just learned to like Kenny. But why can I admit this to myself and not cry like I did in front of May. I guess—wait, it couldn't be that. I opened my eyes again and picked up the conditioner bottle and brushed it through my hair using my fingers. I closed my eyes again and began reflecting. It could be because I was scared—could it? A revelation suddenly came to me: I was afraid. But of what? I don't even know?

Paul was the first thing that came to my mind when I asked myself what I was afraid of. I guess I'm afraid of getting hurt again. Maybe that's why I cried when May got all excited for me because she did that before I went out with Paul. And possibly, that's why I cried on Kenny's shoulder. He's too nice to me and I feel like I'm just a pity case. What am I going to tell Kenny tomorrow? No, no I can't tell him. But I need someone to talk to. I'm so confused! I opened my eyes and squeezed some body soap onto my pink loofa and began to wash my body. I then washed my face using a dove bar of soap. I quickly got out of the shower and pulled my lavender towel around me. I pulled a brush through my navy hair and gathered my dirty clothes. I walked across the hall back to my bedroom, walked in and pulled the door closed behind me. I got dressed into my pink plaid pajama pants and my white tank top. I turned off my lights and climbed into bed with my iPod. I laid there staring at the blank ceiling still attempting to figure my life out. I put my ear phones in and put my iPod on shuffle. The first song that came on was Don't Stop Believing; it reminded me of how I always wanted to give up but Kenny was always there for me. I really liked Kenny but I didn't know if it was just brother and sister or if it was soul mate type thing. I turned over to my left side and stared. I liked Kenny but I don't want to get hurt like last time. I trusted Kenny but… what if? What if he abused me like Paul. My head was spinning. The next song that came on my iPod was Catch Me by Demi Lovado.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

I listened closely to the lyrics and decided that I felt this way. I really liked Kenny but I didn't want to get hurt. Before the song got any further, I paused it and turned off my iPod. I made my decision and fell asleep. Tomorrow, my relationship with Kenny was going to change.

Kenny's POV

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I felt like I was floating on air. I changed into my pajamas which consisted of a white wife beater and black sweatpants. I walked down the hall to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. After brushing my teeth, I went back to my room, shut off the lights and climbed into bed. Even though it was still early—like 10 pm—I was really tired from that day's adventures. I turned over to my left and began to consider what had happened earlier during dinner. Why was Dawn crying? And better yet, why did I comfort her even though I didn't know why? I inwardly admitted to myself that I had developed a little crush on my childhood friend. Does Dawn feel the same? I felt comfortable with my arms around her and soothing her. I turned to my right. Why was she all upset? I guess I'll find out tomorrow because she promised me. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, with Dawn being my servant and all. Hopefully our relationship will get better and maybe, just maybe, turn into something more. Gosh, I sound like a girl. I smiled, tomorrow Dawn and I are going to get even closer than even.

* * *

That's all! Well, i'm going to be gone for 3 weeks so I don't know if I will get a chance to update. So please _**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Change

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait because I was on VACATION :)))

* * *

Last time:

_Tomorrow, my relationship with Kenny was going to change. _

_Tomorrow, Dawn and I will be closer than ever._

The sun shined in through the sparkling window creating a rainbow of colors that spread themselves across Dawn's sleeping face. The digital alarm clock read 8:30am. Dawn groaned slightly and turned her back towards the bright window. However, she was already awake and decided to get up. Dawn slowly rolled off the side of her bed and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She reached down and touched her toes to stretch. She looked at her digital clock and saw that it said 8:34am. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before she realized what she was forgetting. Her eyes widened and she ran across the hall for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and used the bathroom before running back into her room. She quickly pulled open her closet before deciding on a pair of hot pink sweat pants with a matching zip up hoodie. She pulled on the pants and a white tank top before zipping up her hoodie. She quickly pulled a brush through her long navy hair and grabbed her purse before running down the stairs. Downstairs, she found her mom watching the news with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Mom! I'm going to meet Kenny at a café in town center! I'll be back later," Dawn informed her mom before pulling on her red winter coat.

Johanna turned around and replied, "Okay, have fun," then she turned around and began focusing again on the newscaster on the TV. Dawn quickly ran out the door and into the freezing, winter wind. She shivered and jogged her way into town. When she finally got to the café she found Kenny already sitting at the table where they had sat yesterday. She took off her coat and placed it on the seat. She pulled out her seat and sat down.

"Almost late, Dawn," Kenny smirked.

"Well, I made it on time. Didn't I?" Dawn asked with a slight attitude in her voice.

"Yup, now what do you wanna order?" Kenny questioned, opening his menu and scanning the page.

"I'm just going to get a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a hot chocolate," Dawn replied with no enthusiasm, putting down her menu.

"Dawn, are you okay? You are acting…off," Kenny asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dawn replied, her eyes drifting off towards the floor.

"Wanna explain what happened yesterday," Kenny questioned although it was more like a demand, while putting down his menu.

Dawn hesitated and bit her lip before answering, "Kenny, I really don't think we should be close friends anymore."

Kenny's eyes widened. He swallowed before answering, "Wha..What? Why?" Kenny put his elbows on the table and placed his head on his hands. He still had a shocked and confused emotion drawn across his face.

"I just don't think that I'm good enough for you," Dawn answered, trying to blame herself.

"Dawn, what are you talking about? You have always been good enough for me! What has changed?" Kenny asked. Dawn stood up and put on her coat.

"Things have changed," Dawn simply answered. Kenny looked down at the table and clutched his hair tighter. Dawn took one last look at him before strutting off. Kenny's body began to shake and soon he was sobbing. He placed his head down on the table and began to cry. He sat there for a couple of minutes before he stood up and walked out. He didn't bother to put cash down because they never ordered anything. He ran out into the freezing cold winter and began his trip home.

Dawn was already home and sitting in her room. She pulled out her laptop and decided to chat with May again. She double-clicked on May's name and the usual screen popped up.

"Hiya, Dawn!" May exclaimed before seeing Dawn's sad face. May was wearing a red hoodie and white sweat pants. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" May questioned.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Dawn asked, looking up from her lap.

"Anything," May replied, ready to hear anything Dawn would say.

"I told Kenny we can't be friends anymore…" Dawn's eyes wandered back down to her lap.

"Whoa! Why?" May questioned again.

"Because, I learned something last night and it's scaring me, a lot."

"What?"

"I love Kenny," Dawn answered looking May in the eyes.

"And? That still doesn't answer my question."

"Because! What if he—" Dawn sighed, "goes abusive like Paul."

"Were you not listening last time we talked?" May said with a face that appeared somewhat concerned and somewhat annoyed.

"What does that have to do with anything? That talk just made everything worse!" Dawn screamed while hanging her head down.

"It has everything to do with this problem! I told you! Kenny doesn't seem like that type of person. Also! He has been your best friend since pre-school and he hasn't ever hurt you! Has he? Geez, Dawn, falling in love with Kenny is the best way to recover from your loss," May leaned back on the couch, exhausted from yelling at Dawn. She crossed her arms and continued, "You need to get out of this mindset! How are you ever going to trust a guy until you get over this? Dawn, you used to be bubbly and strong. What happened to her? It's all changed since Paul." Dawn sat with her head still down and silent. Dawn finally looked up and stared at May's relaxed posture.

"You're right but, I still can't do this. It's too early," Dawn switched her position so she was sitting cross-legged.

"It's been almost 4 months! I think you need to rebound to get better."

"No, I can do this on my own, without Kenny," Dawn countered.

"No, Dawn, you can't," May replied stressing the word can't.

"I can't fall in love, again, with someone who might not love me back," Dawn tilted her head down and stared at her lap.

"Dawn," May started, "Just fall. Don't think, just fall and let Kenny catch you. I know he will." With that last comment, May signed offline and disappeared off the screen. Dawn closed her laptop and placed it underneath her bed. She fell to her right and began to cry. She lay there, unmoved and still crying for an hour or so. Soon after, her eyes, tired from tears leaking out, closed and Dawn fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah... A dark chapter but I hope this helped shed light upon what occurred in chapter 4. Trust me this won't always be dark just for a couple of chapters. Then we get to fluffier stuff :) For now, **PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS SOON AND IT MOTIVATES ME EVEN MORE TO WRITE! :) I LOVE YALL~ **


	7. Chapter 7: Home Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

I hope you enjoy the chapter! I hope that the updates are going to get more frequent :)

* * *

Chapter 7

_Last time:_

"_Dawn," May started, "Just fall. Don't think, just fall and let Kenny catch you. I know he will."_

_

* * *

_

Dawn awoke from white light streaming through her window causing a rainbow of colors to splash across the room. She gently sat up and slowly blinked her eyes open. Dawn moaned from the pounding inside her head. She slowly got up and made her way across her room and to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and used the toilet. Afterwards, she sluggishly made her way down the stairs and into her kitchen. She found a note on the kitchen table from her mom.

_Dawn, _

_ Good morning, sweetie! I'm sorry to leave you home alone but I had to go and help in the Pokémon Center in Sandgem town. Nurse Joy is out sick and I went to go and help. I'll be back tomorrow morning but for now, there is plenty of food in the fridge and money is in the safe. Don't mess up the house now! I love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Mom. _

Dawn put down the note and dragged herself over to the fridge. She opened it and found different containers full of food made by her mom. Dawn shrugged pulled out the milk jug and closed the door. She put the milk jug on the table and grabbed a box of chocolate cereal and a bowl with a spoon. She put the cereal in and put in milk and began to eat. An eerie silence filled the house and only the occasionally clanging of spoon and bowl interrupted it. Suddenly, the doorbell chimed its optimistic ring. Dawn stood up from her seat and went to get the door. She first peaked through the window and saw auburn hair. Dawn knew who it was and left the door unanswered. She walked back to the kitchen and continued to eat. The doorbell chimed 4 times before stopping. Dawn inwardly smiled knowing that she got rid of Kenny. Dawn finished eating her cereal and stood up. She grabbed the bowl full of chocolaty milk and poured it down the sink. She didn't feel like washing the dishes quite yet and just rinsed out the bowl.

Dawn sluggishly went back upstairs to get ready for the day. Dawn grabbed all of her necessities for her shower and made her way across the hall to the bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the hot shower and let the hot water engulf her. Dawn shampooed her hair with the sweet-scented Suave shampoo and let the hot water rinse it out. Dawn inhaled the hot steam, shocking all of her senses, waking her up. Dawn finished her shower, stepped out, and pulled the plush, plum purple towel around her. She went across the hall and stepped into her room. She closed the door and began to get dressed. She chose a outfit that consisted of a teal, long-sleeved cardigan; an a-line black skirt that reached a couple of inches above the knee; a teal purse; and black, smooth, knee-height boots which had folds and synchs in them. She decided that it was still early to go out shopping and just decided to chill in her room and use her computer.

She had just opened her laptop when she heard soft pings coming from one of her windows. Dawn decided to check out what was happening but just in case, she pulled out Piplup's pokeball just in case. She walked up to the window, pulled back the pink and black curtains, and peaked through the blinds. She gasped when she saw who was outside her window. After gasping, she scowled at the persistent nature of the stranger.

**With Kenny, right after the meeting with Dawn aka chapter 6**

Kenny was still in shock from Dawn's revelation when he ran out from the small café. He trudged through the snow, which was piling higher, and then fell to his knees. More crystal tears came out from his charcoal eyes and nearly froze when the tears hit the cold air. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and stood back up. He brushed off the excess snow and continued to trudge home. When he reached his house, he took out his house keys and opened his door. He stepped into the warmth of his home and pulled off his snow-covered shoes. He yelled out with his voice cracking in certain places, "Mom, I'm home!" When no reply came, he went into his kitchen and found a note from his mom:

_Kenny,_

_ I was needed at Lake Verity by Professor Rowan. He needed some help with training some starters for next year's trainers. After that I will be going to Sandgem Town to meet up with Dawn's mom to help at the Pokémon Center. So I'll be back about 2 days from now. There's a lot of food in the fridge and you know where I keep extra you're too lazy to heat up something then you can always call for pizza. Please, eat healthily okay? Don't get into trouble and don't throw parties and don't mess up our house. Okay? Well, I love you and take care!_

_Love,_

_Mommy_

Kenny rolled his eyes at his mother's worry. He was almost 15! He could certainly take care of himself. At the mention of Dawn's name, his heart sank a bit. He was jealous of his mom for being able to keep a friendship with Johanna. He couldn't even keep one with Dawn. Kenny put the note back down on the table and went to the fridge. He grabbed a strawberry jell-o cup. He grabbed a spoon and went up to his room. His room wasn't complex, it was actually simple; it was a cream colored room with a black stripe running around the room about ¾ up the room. Across from the door on the opposite room, was a white window. On the left wall of the room was a mirror and a desk with a black leather chair. On the right wall of the room was a black and light blue bed with a black headboard. The black dresser was right beside the entrance to the room. Kenny flopped down on the bed and continued to eat his jell-o cup. He began to think about the event of the day. Kenny struggled to think of a solution to the issue at hand. Finally he came up with one:

_Kenny's POV_

I need to make friends with Dawn again. She is a bigger part of my life than she probably knows. I guess that I am just going to have try my hardest to get her to listen to what I have to say. Step one: the direct approach.

_3__rd__ person POV_

Kenny fell asleep after finishing his jell-o cup. Soon the sun rose from the horizon and sent bright light through Kenny's window. The light danced across his face before Kenny decided to get up. Kenny rolled off his bed, rubbed his eyes, and then stretched. He ran a hand through his tangled auburn hair. He went to the bathroom, used the toilet, and brushed his teeth. He went back into his room and got dressed in a green long-sleeve flannel shirt and dark blue denim jeans. He went back downstairs and ate cereal for breakfast. He placed the bowl and spoon in the sink and went to put on his shoes. He pulled on his green and black sneakers and ventured into the cold winter air.

He ventured across the street to Dawn's house and rang the doorbell. Kenny knew that this probably wouldn't work but it couldn't hurt to try. Kenny continued to ring the doorbell but no answer came. Kenny gave up and walked back home. He began to think of another idea when he tripped over one of his mother's romance novels. He was about to throw it off to the side when he came to a revelation; he could use this for ideas. Kenny went to his living room and plopped down on the couch. He began to skim the book for ideas. He found one good one and went to get a piece of paper and pen. He wrote the idea down and began to look for more. After finishing skimming the whole book, he looked at his list and crossed off the ones that would make him seem like a creeper. He looked at others in disbelief and crossed the impossible ones off too. He was left with about 4 ideas and decided that these were usable. He decided to test the first one out and left his house for Dawn's house.

* * *

DONE :)

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I promise only a couple more chapters until the fluffiness happens :)

__I have up to chapter 10 written and I am excited to write more :D

Please _**REVIEW! **_Chocolate cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and sprinkles for those who review and I make some pretty awesome cupcakes :)


	8. Chapter 8: Plan 1

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

So, __chocolate cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and sprinkles go to Pikachu 0711, Amulet Misty, smiley232, Hermione Misty Sonezaki, Sherry32123, and Shayla! Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Last time:

_He decided to test the first one out and left his house for Dawn's house.

* * *

_

_With Kenny:_

Kenny arrived at Dawn's window and looked up. He saw some movement and decided that that was where Dawn was at the moment. He looked around the yard until he found what he was looking for: pebbles. He grabbed a handful of the smooth stones and went back in front of the window. He picked up one stone and threw it skillfully at the window. As the stone came in contact with the window, it made a light "ping" sound. One by one, Kenny threw the nearly flawless pebbles at Dawn's window.

Finally Dawn appeared at the window. She had a scowl on her face, not what Kenny was expecting. She abruptly shut the curtains and walked away. When she returned, she had an ivory sketchpad. She opened up to one of its pallid yellow pages and hurriedly scribbled something down with a black sharpie. She held the sketchbook up to the window and gave Kenny a chance to read it. "Go Away" was written across the faded pages in Dawn's round and bold print. Kenny frowned and closed the curtains and walked away again.

_With Dawn: _

Dawn walked away from the closed window and flopped down on her bed. She _knew _Kenny was still at her window or at least still outside of her house. She had planned on going shopping but since Kenny was lurking outside her house, she decided it was going to be a lazy day at home. She sat upright and pulled out her laptop from underneath her messy bed. She decided to go onto her chat messenger to look for May. Sadly, Dawn scrolled through the list of people online and saw that May's name wasn't on the list. She sighed and logged off the chat messenger. She gently folded the laptop and placed it underneath her bed once again.

Dawn decided to go and peak out her window and when she saw that Kenny was no longer there, she smirked, which was unusual for her, and grabbed her teal purse and headed downstairs. She cautiously approached her front door and peaked through her peephole. She scanned the street and saw no signs of the chestnut-haired boy. She smiled and happily walked out the door when suddenly…

_With Kenny:_

Kenny frowned when Dawn closed the curtain after holding up the sign. Kenny had a lot of perseverance but when it came to his best friend, correction his ex-best friend saying go away, he felt absolutely depressed. He sluggishly walked home and opened his front door. He sighed, walked over to his living room, and flopped down on the couch. He held the list of things to try in his hand and groaned. Kenny re-read the list and shook his head.

_ Kenny's POV_

"What was I thinking? Dawn may be a hopeless romantic but these are even insane for her. Geez, that book had some terrible ideas and they all happened to be couple stuff, they weren't even helpful: Drive into the country, find a grassy hill and lie with your partner and look up at the clouds, play the kid's game of looking for shapes in the cloud formations. That one wasn't even helpful to the situation. What the heck was I thinking or doing? I read the next one: Lighting candles of her favorite scent and putting them by her bedside when she wakes up. That last idea had me being a creeper!

What the crap was I thinking? I must have been doing some kind of drug!" Once I said that, I felt some kind of inward pulling. "What the heck? This feels really weird," I exclaimed to no one in particular. I decided to talk to someone about it and grabbed my PokeNav. I selected the contact list and scrolled down until I saw the name of the person I wanted to talk to. I selected the name and a few rings echoed through my house. A blond-haired and orange-eyed boy appeared on the screen of my PokeNav.

"Hiya, Kenny! Long time, no see," my friend smiled while waving.

"Back at you, Barry!" I exclaimed to Barry.

"So, why did you call?"

"Well," I started, "I need to talk to you about something. Got time?"

"Plenty, I just got to Hearthome City!" I went on to explain my situation with Dawn and my stupid list. I happened to mention that I thought I was on drugs or something while writing the list. I finally finished and Barry had a thinking face on: his eyes averted his hand on his chin, and his other hand holding the elbow of the hand one his chin. He finally spoke, "Sounds like a bad situation." I rolled my eyes and he continued goofily smiling, "I know what drug you were on." I made a confused face.

"What? I was joking!"

"Well, even if you were. I think you were on love." The confused face stayed etched on my face. I comprehended the sentence and was still confused. Seeing this, Barry continued to explain, "Love makes people do stupid things; for example, you made that list. So love is a drug. To make it simple, love is like a drug that makes you stupid sometimes." I shook my head in understanding.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well," he went on to explain his plan for me. I shook my head at some things, blushed at others, and hung my head in shame that Barry was even my friend. "Knowing Dawn, she will only listen to force so this plan should work."

"Thanks, Barry. I'll leave you alone now!"

"The plan should work! If it doesn't because of you, then I'm going to fine you for screwing up my master plan!," Barry joked. I put my PokeNav away and stared out my window and waited for the right opportunity to make my move.

* * *

So, I know this chapter was really cheezy and kinda sucky but... I hope it's okay!

Please please please **_REVIEW! _**This time, vanilla cake with chocolate pudding and chocolate frosting for those who** review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Foreshadowing

A/N: So, vanilla cake with chocolate pudding and chocolate frosting is given to my sister (u kno who); Hermione Misty Sonezaki; kaileychicago; Pikachu0711; Amulet Misty; RawRoar; Shayla; and smiley232! Thanks for reviewing! And I present:

Chapter 9

* * *

Last Time:

_She smiled and happily walked out the door when suddenly… _

_ I put my PokeNav away and stared out my window and waited for the right opportunity to make my move.

* * *

_

Dawn closed her eyes, smiled, and inhaled the fresh air. The next thing Dawn knew, she was being pinned against the stone wall of her house and a hand across her mouth. Dawn kept her eyes closed, afraid of what was happening. Soon she heard an extremely familiar voice, "Dawn, I am going to let go of your mouth but you cannot scream." Dawn knew who it was; she opened her eyes and wasn't surprised at the sight. Less than one foot away was Kenny. His eyes softened at the sight of his best friend and he let go of Dawn's mouth. He had her cornered between him and two other walls. "Dawn, you are going to listen to me whether you like it or not!" Kenny was about to open his mouth when Dawn suddenly interrupted him.

"Help me! I'm being raped!" Dawn yelled and she continued, "R-A-P-E, keep your hands away from me. No, no, not there. Don't you touch my no-no square!" Kenny looked around for someone who had heard his insane best friend. Although, he would admit she is a good actress. Kenny relaxed when he saw no one around. He turned back around and opened his mouth to speak to Dawn. He stopped and stiffened the minute he heard running steps. Kenny freaked out and ran back to his house like a scared puppy. Dawn took the opportunity and ran to the sidewalk where a neighbor came running. Dawn yelled out, "Mrs. Arrango! It's okay! I," Dawn paused to think of an excuse, "was just practicing. Just in case, you never know." Dawn ended her fumbling with a sheepish smile. Mrs. Arrango was a dark-haired brunette with chin length hair.

"Oh, okay. Well, don't do it so loud because a cop could believe you. Be careful and bye Dawn," Mrs. Arrango smiled and waved goodbye. I mirrored the movement and began to walk towards town.

* * *

_With Kenny: _

Kenny ran into his house and hurriedly shut the heavy, cherry wood door behind him. He put his back on the door and sighed. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and slid down the door onto the floor. "That could have ended really badly," Kenny announced to no one in particular. Kenny slowly stood up and walked over to the couch. He flopped over and groaned, "Stupid Barry…" Kenny muttered in complaint. Kenny let his mind wander and he finally remembered something that could assist in his situation. He smirked as he remembered the memory. His smirk faded when he realized what he had to do: call Barry. _Crap, Barry is going to kill me or worse, sue me…. _Kenny groaned and rolled over and fell off the couch.

* * *

_With Dawn: _

Dawn skipped down the snow-covered path to the center of town. She smiled as she saw her favorite boutique: The Silver Sunshine. She looked the store once over and remembered the paradox of entire store. It was a fairly small square-shaped store. It had two shop windows. They practically took up the whole entire front of the store. It was painted a light gold to match the rest of the town center. Through the windows, one could see that the walls were all covered in mirrors and a chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. It sold both goth, modern, renaissance, and high-fashion clothes. Dawn strutted in through the glass door and let the warmth from the heater engulf her. It was a nice contrast compared to the chilly winter outside. She happily moved from rack to rack until she had both hands full of dresses, shirts, skirts and shoes. She nodded content with her choices and headed for the dressing rooms. After trying on many outfits, she finally decided on 3 outfits and checked out.

She headed back home and finally realized the time: 8pm. As if on cue, Dawn's stomach growled from skipping lunch _and _dinner. Dawn opened her fridge and pulled out some grilled shrimp her mom had left for her. She heated it up in her microwave and began to eat. Once she finished, she placed the dishes in the sink and headed up to her room with her shopping bags in tow. She dropped the shopping bags on the floor and changed into pajamas. She cuddled up with her pillow and fell asleep, happy with her successes of the day. A smile stayed etched on her face until a sudden dream hit her.

* * *

The "Dream"

Dawn's view scanned a small crowd of people on a lush green lawn. All of the people were dressed for a black tie event: with stunning dresses and the men in dress shirts and slacks. They were all seated on wooden, white chairs; they were in 7 neat rows. All the seats were taken by familiar people. In each row, there were 10 chairs. In the middle of the 10 chairs there was a large split. On the lawn, in the large aisle, was a pure white, soft and plush carpet. Dawn's view panned each person. From her point of view, the left section had many bluenettes. She saw her aunt Eve and her children. She saw her childhood friend Leona. She even saw Ursula! Lastly, she saw her own mother, with crystal tears flowing down her face onto her peach colored dress.

As her view shifted to the right section, she saw that guy that May was with: Drew. She even saw Paul to her surprise. Dawn felt some slight pain in her heart but before it got any worse, her view shifted to see Kenny's mom, crying just like her mom. The entire view shifted to a line of boys dressed in black suits with peach roses in their pockets. She smiled seeing one familiar face: Ash's face goofily grinning. The view shifted 180 degrees to see a line of ladies in peach dresses as well; all holding one peach rose. She recognized on girl especially: Misty. The view shifted once again to a man with blond hair and orange eyes: Barry. He had diamond tears forming in his eyes. The view shifted again to another girl, Dawn's best friend to be exact: May. Her brown locks were in an up do with a peach clip. She was holding many peach roses, three to be exact. She was wearing a fancier dress than all the rest of the girls and her dress was still peach.

Finally the view shifted to a young girl dress in the most stunning dress Dawn had ever seen. The young girl was holding hands with an unrecognizable man. A minister was holding a book and was speaking. The girl and boy were facing the minister and were under a white arch with ascending peach roses. The girl turned to face the boy, smiling. The girl was wearing a strapless white dress. The rounded neckline showed off her pearl necklace. Underneath her bust was a silver band with intricate peach beading. The dress flowed down to the floor in an a-line skirt. A slight train could be seen following the dress. The girl's silky hair was up in a bun with her longer layers framing her face in stunning curls. Her veil started under her bun and continued onto her shoulders. Barely visible on her feet were white strappy heels. Dawn studied the girl closer and recognized the girl as herself. The view began to shift over to the lucky young man until Dawn was shaken awake.

* * *

Dawn jolted up from the shaking. She rubbed her eyes and saw her mom standing there. Dawn looked at her clock and read the time: 3:29am. Dawn's mom smiled and began to speak, "Hi, sweetie. I'm home."

"Yeah, hi mom," Dawn barely mumbled before falling back over on her bed. Light breathing could be heard signaling Dawn had fallen asleep. Dawn mom shook her head and tucked her daughter in. She tucked a piece of Dawn's blue hair behind her ear. Johanna walked out of her daughter's room and went to bed. A few hours later, Dawn's face was lit with the rising sun's rays. Dawn stirred before slowly sitting up. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed. She used her bathroom before heading downstairs for some breakfast. An enticing aroma filled the entire house, including Dawn's nose. She inhaled and smiled at the scent of homemade cooking. She entered the kitchen and greeted her mother good morning. She sat down at one of the seats and her mother placed a white square plate in front of her. Johanna left and came back with a sizzling, black pan filled with French toast. Johanna placed two slices on her plate and left to put the pan back. Dawn eyed the food before frowning. "Mom? Where is the," Dawn asked before being interrupted.

"Powdered sugar? In the pantry and the syrup is in the fridge," Johanna replied without even looking at her daughter.

Dawn smiled,"Thank you, mom!" Dawn stood up and went to retrieve the powdered sugar and the syrup. She returned to her seat and sprinkled the powdered sugar over both pieces before adding at _least _2 cups of syrup, per piece. Dawn quickly consumed the yummy and sugar coated toast. She said goodbye to her mom and headed upstairs. On her way up the stairs, she was running fairly fast and slipped on the wood. She fell face first into the cherry wood staircase before hitting her forehead on the ledge of the next step. She let out a groan and slowly proceeded to stand up. With her left hand, she held her head and with her right she held the railing of the stairs. She then slowly began to make her way to her bedroom. When she arrived to her room, Dawn fell forward on to her bed. She held her head in pain from the continuous pounding. After lying on her bed for a couple of minutes, she decided to get ready for the day.

She opened her closet and pulled out a purple turtleneck, a grey crew-cut dress that ended at her mid-thigh, a pair of brown tights, and a cream colored trench coat which had primary colors on it. She reached down below her clothes and pulled out gold sandals. She got dressed and spun around. She peaked into her mirror and eyed her outfit. She grinned in approval. She ducked down lower to view her hair just to see that it was sticking out in every direction. A long, high-pitched scream could be heard throughout the house, stopping Johanna's cooking. Dawn sat down at her vanity and began to pull her gold hair brush through her long azure hair. After 15 minutes, her hair was finally manageable. She began to walk out and she saw an old can of hair color which was left over from Halloween. She picked up the bottle, determined to throw it away, when the nozzle sprayed, silver sparkles could be seen in her hair. Another ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the house. Dawn gave up and threw the aerosol can onto the floor. She sauntered downstairs and sat at her kitchen table.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie," Johanna responded while stirring a metal pot.

"Can dreams mean anything?" Dawn questioned while aimlessly making circles upon the table.

"Well, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just because. I wanted to know."

"Well, give me an example."

"What does a wedding mean?" Dawn asked slyly.

"There is an old saying about dreaming about a wedding," Johanna placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"What is it?" Dawn interrogated further.

''Hm," Dawn's mother began, "I think it was that dreaming about a wedding is bad luck." Dawn eyes widened at this revelation. It explained all of her bad luck today: the tripping, the hair, and the aerosol can. "And ironically, dreaming about a death is a good thing."

"Okay, thanks, mom. I'll be going now," Dawn walked to her mother and kissed her on the cheek before walking out her front door. Dawn walked outside and shook her head. She was never one to believe in superstitions but she could tell that something terrible was heading her way.

* * *

So, do you like? Yes? No?

About the whole dream superstition thing, I heard it from my mom so yeah...

Anyways! Chocolate cupcakes with white chocolate pudding with frosting with sprinkles for reviewers! :) _**Please Review! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Reset

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

So chocolate cupcakes with white chocolate pudding with frosting with sprinkles go to: Forever New Yorker, Amulet Misty, smiley232, Kaileychicago,and RawRoar! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Hope you enjoy the chapter! And the [somewhat] fluffiness begins here!

* * *

_Last time: _

_She was never one to believe in superstitions but she could tell that something terrible was heading her way.

* * *

_

Dawn cautiously walked down the sidewalk with her hand hovering above her pokéballs on her belt. She held her plum colored purse tightly by her side. Knowing her luck, something terrible was going to happen. Just as the town center came into view, Dawn was tacked over to her left; her face landing directly in the powdery snow. Dawn sat up and quickly began to brush the snow off of her face. Once the visible substance was off her face, she rubbed her coat sleeve against her facial features. Dawn blinked slowly attempting to register where she had happened.

"What the heck?" Dawn whispered to no one.

"Need some help?" A voice asked while a hand came into Dawn's view. Dawn knew better than to accept help from strangers so she glanced up. Standing in front of her was the person she had been purposely avoiding for the past 3 days: Kenny.

Dawn scoffed and stood up. She brushed the rest of the snow particles off her cream coat and began to walk off.

"Dawn!" Kenny called out as she was walking away. Dawn continued to walk as if she hadn't heard him call out her name. "I order you to stop walking and come back," Kenny smirked reminiscing their bet.(Remember chapter 3?) Dawn halted and pivoted on her heels with a frown etched across her lips.

"Oh yeah? What gives you the power to order me around?" Dawn interrogated while rolling her eyes. Dawn saw the smirk lying on his face and glared, "What's with the smirk?" Kenny chuckled and walked up to Dawn.

"Remember our little wager?" Kenny circled Dawn. Dawn's eyes widened in realization. _Aw crap…. _Kenny saw this look on her face and then his expression softened. "Please, Dawn, can you just listen to what I have to say?" Dawn attempted to look into Kenny's eyes but eventually gave up.

"Fine," Dawn sighed before spotting a nearby bench. Dawn tilted her head in the direction of bench, motioning for Kenny to follow her. Kenny nodded and the two walked to the bench and sat down.

"Dawn, would you care to explain why you didn't want to be my friend?" Kenny looked at Dawn. Her eyes averted to her lap. A silence fell upon the two.

Dawn decided that after a few minutes of silence that she should say something, "I'm not really comfortable talking to anyone about it yet."

"Well, I'm not just anyone. I happen to be your best friend," Kenny paused, "Er, well your ex-best friend." Dawn soaked in the truth of the matter and sighed.

"You see, it started 7 months ago," Dawn started. "I hope that you have plenty of time because it's a long story." Dawn proceeded to tell Kenny about the relationship with Paul, abuse and all."I don't even know why I stayed for four freaking months," Dawn cried out with tears welling in her eyes. She then froze realizing what she had to say next. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks and her pulse accelerating.

"You okay, Dawn?" Kenny inquired at her sudden silence.

"Yeah," Dawn lied. She couldn't just tell Kenny that she likes him; it wasn't that simple. Dawn didn't want to invade her best friend's life with her problems. She decided that she would just have to avoid the question and lie around it. It wasn't exactly Dawn-approved but what was the worst that could happen? _No need to worry, right? _"Well, then you came along," Dawn smiled. "And I remembered all the fun times we had. But you were the first guy that I got close to after the Paul incident," Dawn alluded the question easily. "I just couldn't handle it once I realized what could happen. So, that's where we are now," Dawn concluded. She began to twiddle her thumbs, in her lap, scared of Kenny's reaction.

"Oh, Dawn," Kenny looked at her hunched over figure. "You know that I would never hurt you, right?" Kenny waited for a reply but none came. He placed a finger under Dawn's chin and made her look him in the eyes. She had small tears forming at bottom of her eyes. Dawn still attempted to avoid his eyes but his gaze was pulling her back to his eyes. When Kenny saw that Dawn was finally making eye contact, he smiled and quoted, "No need to worry, right?" Dawn smiled at his reference and sat upright.

"Right," Dawn affirmed. Kenny then stood up and offered his hand to Dawn. Dawn stared at his hand and then eventually took it in her own. Kenny pulled her up and his hand remained locked with hers.

"So, what now?" Kenny questioned. Dawn didn't know how exactly to respond to that question, whether it reference to their relationship or literally what to do. However, her body decided to answer for her; as if on cue, her stomach growled. Dawn grinned sheepishly and Kenny rolled his eyes, "I take that as you saying, 'Let's go and eat!' So let's go into town and find something to eat there." Kenny jerked his head in the direction of town center. Dawn nodded and the two walked hand-in-hand into town. Dawn giggled when Kenny childishly began to swing their hands. They walked into the plaza and looked for somewhere to eat.

Finding that all of the restaurants had a waiting line, Kenny sat Dawn down on the edge of the stone fountain which was in the center of the plaza. She winced at the cold temperature of the granite but sat down anyway. "I'll be right back," Kenny explained and Dawn watched him jog over to a hot dog cart, hold up two fingers, and grab the hot dogs. He jogged back to Dawn and plopped down to the right of her. He gave one to Dawn and began to open the other one. "Just how you like it: ketchup with only a tiny bit of mustard, no relish."

"Thanks, Kenny!" Dawn grinned before biting into her hot dog. Kenny mimicked her actions and they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their hot dogs. Kenny crumpled the leftover foil and held out his hand for Dawn's trash. She handed it to him and finished her hot dog. Meanwhile, Kenny went to throw away the trash when he spotted a small ice cream cart; he smiled and headed for the cart, regardless of the temperature.

Dawn finished her hot dog and awkwardly sat alone. Finally Kenny came back with an ice cream cone in each hand. Dawn's face brightened seeing her favorite flavor sitting upon one cone. Kenny saw this and smiled.

"Here you go," Kenny delivered the cone to Dawn. He watched her grab the cone and lick the ice cream resting on the top. "Strawberry is still your favorite, right?" Kenny attempted to affirm.

"No duh! It's always been strawberry. Why would you think that it would change?" Dawn continued to lick her strawberry ice cream while looking at Kenny.

"Hmp, I don't know."

Dawn's laugh echoed through the now empty plaza. "Why type is yours?"

"What does it look like?" Kenny asked while pointing to the brown ice cream sitting on the waffle cone.

Dawn giggled, "I don't know. Maybe it's chocolate brownie instead of chocolate fudge." Kenny laughed with Dawn carelessly. They quickly finished their ice cream and decided that it was probably a bad idea to eat it in the cold weather, but neither noticed before because they were just enjoying each other's presence. Dawn shivered as snow began to gently fall from the sky.

"Let's head home. Shall we?" Kenny stood up and held out his hand. Dawn blushed at her best friend's chivalrous action. She quickly put her hand in his; he pulled her up from her seat and put his arm around her shoulders lazily. They made small talk as they walked the snowy path to Dawn's house. When they reached Dawn's house, she pulled out a key and opened the front door.

"Mom! I'm home," Dawn called out to her mom. Her mother descended the staircase and greeted her daughter with a hug.

"Kenny! What a surprise! I haven't seen you around recently," Johanna gave Kenny a hug as well.

"Yeah, it's been a," Kenny paused attempting to think of a word to describe it, "busy 3 days." He nervously laughed.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it. I'll make you some hot chocolate. I don't want you to catch a cold," Johanna replied as she went to the kitchen. Dawn lead Kenny into the living room and they both sat down on the dark blue loveseat. Before sitting down, they both took off their shoes, coats, and socks then let the white plush carpet warm their feet. Johanna came in with the hot chocolate and placed it on the coffee table then she left the room with a smile.

Kenny and Dawn quietly sipped at their hot chocolates and let the warmth over take them as smiles crossed their faces.

* * *

I hope that you liked it! The next couple of chapters are gonna be fluffy! Thanks for reading!

So please, please, please, _**Review! **_

This time, chocolate cheesecake brownies for reviewers! I actually made these with my cousins and they were really good :)! 

Until next time, please review! _**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11: Accidentally in Love

So chocolate cheesecake brownies for reviewing go to Amulet Misty, Pikachu0711, bluelotus22, Forever New Yorker, smiley232, Kaileychicago, and fast swimmer! Enjoy! And without further ado:

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

_Last time: Kenny and Dawn quietly sipped at their hot chocolates and let the warmth over take them as smiles crossed their faces.

* * *

_

It had been 3 weeks since Dawn and Kenny's confrontation and everything was great. However, one thing still lingered on Dawn's mind as she walked on the snowy path which into town: what were they? For the last week or so Dawn had been pondering this question. They were obviously friends but there was more. They knew everything about each other, well, almost everything. Throughout the past three weeks, Dawn and Kenny had been subliminally dropping hints; in other words, holding hands, and flirting.

Dawn found it impossible to think correctly and sat down on a nearby bench. She glanced at her Pokétch and the numbers 11:54 blinked upon the screen. She knew Kenny was waiting for her at the café but he could wait. She leaned back on the bench and absorbed her surroundings. She recognized the bench as the same bench as the confrontation had been at. She pulled a hand through her silky cobalt hair. She let her mind wander in an attempt to ponder the question. Last week was Christmas and Dawn reminisced the memory then smiled.

_Kenny retrieved a blue velvet box from behind him and pulled it out from behind him for Dawn to see. _

"_Merry Christmas, Dee Dee," Kenny handed the present to her and smiled. _

"_Aw, thanks, Kenny," Dawn smiled as her began to open the box. She didn't feel like correcting him about the "Dee Dee" comment; it was Christmas after all. When she opened the box, a simple, silver heart pendant lay there on top of navy satin. She pulled it out of the box and stared at it in awe. _

"_Do you like it?" Kenny asked nervously at her lack of words. _

"_It's," Dawn paused for a lack of words, "stunning. How did you afford this?" She pulled it out of the box and held it up. With her eyes sparkling, she stared at it in wonder. _

"_My secret. It's not important," Kenny avoided the question. Kenny finally got tired of her just staring and took it from her grasp. She pouted and Kenny moved behind her. She felt her azure hair being moved to the side as Kenny fastened the clasp of the necklace behind her neck. _

"_Thanks," Dawn smiled and she turned around to come face-to-face with Kenny. They were literally 3 inches apart and Dawn could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. _

_Kenny finally stepped back after what felt like ages of continuous eye contact and teasingly asked, "So where's my present?"_

_Dawn rolled her eyes but then smiled. She walked over to the nearby Christmas tree, decorated in lights and silver ornaments, and pulled a neatly wrapped present from under the tree. "I hope you like it," Dawn skipped over to Kenny and handed him the object. She rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet in anxiety. Kenny pulled back the wrapper to find a forest green ribbon case with his name engraved on the cover. _

"_Thanks, Dawn. I like it," Kenny smiled. He somewhat awkwardly pulled her into a hug and they both relaxed into it. After what seemed like a lifetime, they finally pulled apart and Kenny walked over to the door. "See you later, Dawn," Kenny began to walk out the door. _

"_Kenny, wait!" Dawn called out. Kenny stopped and turned around. Dawn ran up to him and smiled. "Thank you," Dawn's eyes softened, "for everything." Then she surprised him; she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Dawn then smiled bashfully, walked back to the doorframe of her house, leaned on it, and waved goodbye. _

_In shock, Kenny waved goodbye and walked back home. When he reached his house and his door was successfully closed behind him, he slid down the door and held his cheek. The shock's effect still lingered through his body. And unknown to him, Dawn went home and did the same but instead of holding her cheek; she giggled and looked up at the ceiling. _

She rubbed her arms and shivered but smiled at the memory. She was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a black mini trench coat, black knee-high boots, a hot pink scarf, grey gloves and a white beret-type hat. Her answer still wasn't found. Her eyebrows wrinkled in frustration.

She crossed her arms and began to think some more about their relationship. All she could come up with was memories of the past two weeks: the flirtatious moments, the awkward moments, and lastly the moments when she _really_ just wanted to kiss him.

She knew that she was undoubtedly in love with Kenny. She had discovered that in a chat with May.

_Dawn sat wide-eyed in front of her laptop and watched the brunette on the screen consume a bowl of ramen. The brunette stopped eating and looked up at the screen. _

"_What?" May questioned her mouth full of noodles._

"_Don't you ever stop eating?" Dawn interrogated in disbelief. _

"_Of course," May sat up and shrugged. "So, why the sudden video call?" _

"_Well, I wanted to update you on my life," Dawn smiled. _

"_So, what's new? Have you and Kenny made up yet?" May asked while eyeing her ramen bowl. _

"_Yup! We are back to being best friends," Dawn grinned happily. _

"_Well, good for you," May replied, not looking up from her ramen bowl. "You still like Kenny?" _

_Dawn's face flushed. "Yeah," Dawn looked away her face reddening by the second. _

"_I think otherwise, based on your face right now," May giggled finally looking up from the bowl of ramen. _

"_Wha—What do you mean?" Dawn stuttered, confused. _

"_I think that you _love_ him," May hinted with a somewhat teasing undertone._

"_What makes you think that?" Dawn asked defensively with her arms crossed but still red in the face. _

"_First off, I mean come on! It's a total cliché that the girl falls in love with her best guy friend! Second, I bet you didn't know that you talked for a whole 10 minutes earlier about just Kenny," May listed the reasons, holding up her fingers for exaggeration. _

_Dawn remained silent, her eyes staring at her lap. _

"_And you silence just proved it," May pointed out happily and leaned back on her sofa and began to eat again. _

"_Okay," Dawn continued, "but this doesn't mean I'm going to tell him."_

_May looked up from her bowl, "Fine but I'm pretty sure that he likes you too. It's all up to you."_

_Dawn nodded and closed her laptop. _

That was last week but Dawn still hasn't said anything to Kenny. It was true; Dawn still believed in chivalry and tradition; she thought that Kenny should be the one to ask her out. She dropped hints but alas, no luck. Her question still remained unanswered but she knew what_ she_ thought: she wanted to be much more than just friends. Dawn stood up and brushed non-existent dirt off of her trench coat. Dawn shivered and quickly started into a jog. She quickly jogged into town and spotted the café.

Dawn could see into the window and could see Kenny at their table waiting. She saw him look at his watch before referring back to his menu. Dawn walked into the small café and sat down at their table. Kenny saw her and smiled.

"What's up, Dee Dee?" Kenny routinely asked. To which, Dawn rolled her eyes at her nickname. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but the name was beginning to grow on her.

"The usual," Dawn nonchalantly replied.

A waitress walked up to __their table and smiled, "Hi there. What can I get for you two?"

Dawn and Kenny both replied at the same time, "The usual, Beth."

"Beth" nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

"No, we're fine. Thank you!" Dawn happily replied.

"I'll be right back with your orders," the waitress began to walk away. Dawn and Kenny had begun to become regulars at the café. The entire staff knew them and what they usually ordered. It was the café that they first met that one fateful day.

An awkward silence fell up the two as they waited for their orders. Kenny bit his lip and was about to open his mouth to say something but suddenly closed it.

"Something wrong, Kenny?" Dawn looked at him, her face full of concern at her friend's silence.

"Nothi—" Kenny stopped before continuing, "I have to talk to you about something." But before Dawn could respond, the waitress arrived with their food and broke the tension.

"Sure, but let's eat lunch first," Dawn replied, scared of what her had to talk to her about. Once both had finished eating, the waitress came and took the plates away but left their drinks. Dawn took one last sip of her water before leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Dawn asked light-heartedly while smiling.

"Well," Kenny began nervously. "Um," Kenny's mind raced to find words but none came. Kenny gave up and sighed, "Maybe this will explain it?" Kenny reached under his seat and pulled out….

* * *

Yes, a cliffe! But I _**PROMISE, **_you are going to love the next chapter because of it :)

I _**Might, **_update another day this week because I'm ahead of scheldule and because sadly, this story is coming to a close... but i'm working on another chapter fic!

So, please _**review! :) **_

This time, white chocolate chip cookies for reviewers :) _**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12: Runaway Love

Thanks for all the kind reviews. Cookies go to Forever New Yorker, bluelotus22, Pikachu0711, Amulet Misty, Kaileyhicago, and smiley232! Sorry for the cliffie; I couldn't resist! I really loved writing his chapter :)

Without further ado:

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Well," Kenny began nervously. "Um," Kenny's mind raced to find words but none came. Kenny gave up and sighed, "Maybe this will explain it?" Kenny reached under his seat and pulled out….

* * *

_

Dawn had day-dreamed about this moment ever since she became friends with Kenny again. In her day-dreams, she was cool and confident and knew what she was going to say but in reality, she was speechless.

Kenny's heart was racing at 100 mph. Time seemed to slow as he waited for a reply. He replayed the moment over as he waited.

_Kenny pulled a bouquet of white violets from under his chair and swallowed hard. Kenny hoped that Dawn knew what white violets meant. He searched her eyes for some sign but couldn't read her surprised eyes. _

"_Dawn," Kenny called nervously. Dawn stared at the flowers in awe; she knew that they meant "Let's take a chance." Dawn knew what he meant by that, sort of. _

Kenny couldn't take the waiting. "Dawn, so," he attempted. "Will you go out on a date with me?" he stumbled over his words.

Dawn's eyes widened in realization; that's what he meant by take a chance. Dawn didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought about the Paul incident in weeks.

"Kenny," Dawn smiled. "I am flattered and I would love to," Dawn started happily and Kenny's eyes brightened, "but, I feel like I need closure." Kenny's eyes saddened but nodded in understanding. Dawn saw this gesture and then smiled, "No need to worry right?"

"But that's when I worry the most," Kenny mumbled under his breath so Dawn couldn't hear. Kenny offered the flowers to Dawn but Dawn shook her head. Kenny frowned and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I can't promise you anything, yet. So I can't take the flowers but I do love them!" Dawn tried to end on a happy note. However, Kenny still had a dejected look upon his face.

"Friends?" Kenny asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Dawn laughed. "We were never not friends!" They both laughed and Kenny proceeded to take out his wallet. Dawn placed a hand on his before exclaiming, "No way am I going to let you pay again! You always pay so it's my turn."

"Nope!"

"C'mon, Kenny. Please!"

"Never!"

Dawn sighed and gave up. "Fine." Kenny punched the air in victory and paid. They walked out together and began the long walk home. Once they stepped out of the heated café, Dawn shivered and Kenny noticed this. He stopped walking and took off his jacket then proceeded to place it on Dawn's shoulders. Dawn smiled gratefully and they continued to walk.

Once they reached Dawn's house, Dawn opened her door and walked in. Kenny held his place on the porch. Dawn stepped into the doorframe and grabbed his hand to pull him inside. For a small girl, Dawn could pull pretty hard. Kenny dug his heels into the wood but Dawn managed to pull him inside to her warm house. Kenny stumbled from the force but eventually regained his balance. Dawn walked him to the kitchen and made hot chocolate. They sipped the hot chocolate and let the heat consume them. Dawn and Kenny drank their drinks in silence until Kenny stood up and went to put his mug away.

"Dawn, I gotta go. My mom needs my help taking down Christmas decorations," Kenny pointed his thumb to the door. Dawn looked around her house and frowned when she realized her mom and she hadn't taken down the decorations.

"Okay. So I'll see you later?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Yeah, later, Dee Dee," he smiled, waved and walked out the front door.

* * *

Dawn sat on her bed contemplating her situation. She wanted to accept that date but she just couldn't. She needed to finish her business with Paul. Her heart was pulling her in one direction but her head was pulling her in another. She groaned and spread out on her bed. She had an idea. She suddenly sat up and pulled out her laptop.

She immediately opened the chat service and double-clicked on May's name.

"Hiya, Dawn," May greeted clad in a red trench coat with a corset band under her bust, dark wash skinny jeans, a black scarf, a black purse, and black ankle heeled boots.

"Dressed up?" Dawn raised an eyebrow in question.

May flushed, "Yeah. Just a little."

"And makeup?" Dawn gasped at her friend's makeup. "It looks great!" Dawn gushed over her best friend's outfit and makeup.

"You think so?" May asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me? Drew is going to drop dead when he sees you!"

"Really—" May stopped, "what?" May's face heated and turned red, "It's not for him!" Dawn giggled at her best friends antics.

"Okay, whatever you say," Dawn held up her hands in surrender.

"Cute jacket, Dawn," May winked. Dawn held a confused face before looking down at her outfit. She realized she still had Kenny's jacket.

"Oops?" Dawn nervously laughed.

May laughed, "Kenny's?" Dawn nodded sheepishly. "Ooh la la," May teased.

"Shut up," Dawn grimanced. "Can I talk to you about something?" Dawn asked quietly, which was unusual for her. She was usually boisterous and loud.

May noticed this and answered gently, "Sure, anything."

"Well," Dawn began and then proceeded to explain the earlier situation. After the explanation, silence ensued. Dawn fingered her heart necklace nervously and unknowingly. May caught this and decided that Dawn really did like Kenny. She took a breath in and broke the silence.

"Have you thought about going to see Paul and getting some of that closure you need?" May asked before the doorbell rang. The chiming echoed throughout May's house. May stood up and walked to the door and began to open it.

"No, I haven't," Dawn answered quietly.

May struggled with the locks while answering, "Maybe you should consider it."

"Mhm," Dawn hummed in response. When May finally got the door open, Drew stepped into the house without welcome and looked around.

"Ready to go?" Drew asked with his thumb pointing outside of the door.

May looked at Dawn with an embarrassed yet somehow pleading look. Dawn winked in response, "Go ahead. I'm fine."

May blushed and then nodded. She ran over to the laptop, waved and then Dawn's screen when black. Dawn absorbed May's advice when her eyes hardened and a frown crossed her face at her realization: she had to confront Paul.

* * *

With Kenny:

Kenny opened his door and threw his keys on the side table next to the door. He shouted, "Mom! I'm home! Are we taking down Christmas décor down now?" He sprawled out on his couch and kicked off his shoes. His mother's footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the house. His mom appeared on the staircase, dressed in jeans and a simple white shirt. She had chestnut hair that rested an inch above her shoulders and was styled in a sleek bob. Kenny had the exact same onyx orbs that she did.

"Yup, let's get started," Kenny's mom replied while pulling out cardboard boxes from behind the couch. Kenny took his as his cue and began to pull tinsel down from the mantel and rolled it. He tossed it into the box and began to take the ornaments off the tree.

"How did your plan go today?" Jocelyn, Kenny's mother, asked.

Kenny quickly swerved around and stared at his mom in disbelief, "Wha—Who—Why—Whe—Wher—How do you know?" Kenny panicked and his breathing became heavy.

Jocelyn laughed, "I saw you walk to the flower store and pick up white violets when I walked out of the pokemart. I have no clue why you didn't bring roses because they are obviously more romantic." She continued to take down decorations like what she said was no big deal but she knew that her son was still frozen behind her.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kenny attempted to cover. He started to take down ornaments again to appear to be normal.

"Johanna and I always knew that you two liked each other!" Jocelyn gushed.

Kenny could feel the heat rising to his face. He remained silent and started to take down the lights on the Christmas tree.

"No need to be embarrassed! I think it's cute!" Jocelyn giggled.

"Mom!" Kenny complained.

"You still haven't told me what happened!" Jocelyn went over to her son and hugged him from behind while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mom!" Kenny complained and attempted to squirm out of her grasp but in no avail. He shoulders sunk in defeat and made a deal, "If you let go, then I'll tell you what happened."

Jocelyn squealed in excitement and instantly let go of her son and pulled him down on the couch.

"What happened to cleaning up the decorations?" Kenny managed to say while being pulled by the arm down onto the couch.

"They can wait!" Jocelyn exclaimed like a young child.

"Fine," Kenny sighed and began to explain his story to his mom; he found this extremely uncomfortable. When he finished, his mother nodded and then gave him some advice.

"Give it some time. I can tell; it's going to work out," Jocelyn winked and stood up. She hummed while taking down some more decorations. Kenny sat there dumbfounded until he realized he should probably help take down the decorations. They worked in silence except for Jocelyn's humming.

* * *

I hoped that you liked it as much as I liked writing it! I didn't know what Kenny's mom's name was so I just picked one out. I hope this makes up for the cliffie last chapter!

So, please _**Review! **_

Strawberry ice cream sundaes for reviewers! :) _**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tell Me Why

Thanks for all the reviews! Strawberry ice cream sundaes go to Forever New Yorker, LOL1 PkMnKitty, smiley232, Amulet Misty, Pikachu0711, Hermione Misty Sonezaki, Pkmnluver 292 and Lucky Tigger! Without further ado:

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

_Last time:_

_Dawn absorbed May's advice when her eyes hardened and a frown crossed her face at her realization: she had to confront Paul.

* * *

_

Dawn adjusted her pink and beige purse on her shoulder nervously. She shifted her weight from her right to left constantly. She stood standing in a mostly empty train station; it was 4am after all. Dawn hoped that her mother wouldn't be too upset with her; she did leave a note on the table explaining where she was going. Dawn leaned against a stone column while she waited for the coming train. She wore medium wash skinny jeans, a white elbow-length cardigan, a white beret, white knit boots with beige wedge heels, the silver heart necklace from Kenny, a white bracelet/watch, and pearl dangling earrings.

Dawn heard the oncoming train and stood up straight. The train came screeching to a halt in front of the train station. A pair of sliding doors conveniently stopped in front of her. A hissing noise signaled the complete stop of the train and then the doors slid open with ease. Dawn stepped inside and felt the warmth radiating around her. She opened her purse and found her ticket stub. She pulled it out and read the assigned seat: Cabin C, Aisle 8, Seat A. She quickly located a worker and he directed her toward the direct of her seat.

Upon reaching her seat, Dawn looked around the cabin and saw few people. Most were adults dressed in business suits. Dawn glanced at her watch and saw the time was 4:15am. She leaned back in her seat and quickly fell into slumber land.

Dawn awoke with a start when a voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "We should reach Veilstone City in approximately half an hour. We hope you enjoyed your trip with Sinnoh Transit." Dawn sat up and peered at her watch. It read 12pm. Dawn internally panicked, she didn't think that the train was going to be this long. She would have to take the bullet train back. Dawn looked out the window and saw barren fields from the harsh winter. About 15 minutes later, Dawn began to see the city. Her heart began to race in anxiety. Once the train came to a stop, Dawn got off and left for Paul's house.

* * *

Her pulse was racing at 100 miles per hour. She hadn't _exactly _thought out the plan completely through. Dawn bit her lip before raising her hand to the doorbell. Her hand lingered there for a moment before sighing and relaxing her arm. Dawn took a deep breath in and shut her eyes tightly. She continued to breathe deeply. Her eyes flew open and she put on a straight face. Dawn raised her hand confidently and rang the doorbell. She smiled proud of herself when the realization finally hit her: what the heck was she supposed to say? Before she had any more time to think it through, the door clicked open.

Paul stood there with a scowl on his face; he eyed the girl in front of him and promptly shut the door. Paul scoffed before he saw that Dawn had placed her foot between the door and the doorframe. Paul, still with a scowl on his face, pulled the door open. "What do you want, troublesome?" he offensively asked.

"To talk," Dawn replied, not meanly and not happily.

"There's nothing to say," Paul went to close the door again when Reggie came into the room, wiping his hands on his apron. The door had shut all the way when Reggie came in.

"Who was that, Paul?" Reggie questioned. In return, Paul scoffed and immediately walked out of the room. Reggie shrugged and went to open the door. When he opened the door, Dawn was sitting on the door step, her elbows in her lap and her hand resting in her hands. "Dawn?" Reggie called out in disbelief. The brunette turned around and smiled. She proceeded to stand up and brush herself off.

"Hi, Reggie!" Dawn greeted happily.

"What are you doing in Veilstone city? Because if I remember correctly, the contest season hasn't started yet," Reggie interrogated.

"Well," Dawn started sadly.

Reggie caught onto this and said, "Dawn, why don't you come in? It's cold outside anyways." Reggie stepped outside and led Dawn inside the house. Dawn sat down on the couch as Reggie went to the kitchen and returned with snacks. He came into the living room and placed the sandwiches on the glass coffee table and then went to side on the armchair across from the couch Dawn was sitting on.

Dawn saw the sandwiches and graciously thanked Reggie before digging in. "Sorry about Paul. I don't know what his problem was," Reggie apologized.

Dawn finished her sandwich and took a sip of water before responding, "It's okay but I was hoping to talk to him." Dawn paused before continuing, "Did he ever tell you what happened between us?"

Reggie thought about it before answering, "The gist of that you two dated then you dumped him." Dawn's anger boiled at his response but didn't let it show. "Is there more?" Reggie asked sensitively.

"Much more," Dawn replied quietly before proceeding to explain the story like she had to Kenny. Once she finished, Dawn's face was looking at her lap and tears collected at the corners of her eyes. Silence ensued in the living room while faint rock music could be heard coming from the staircase.

"How are you doing?" Reggie asked carefully.

"I'm doing fine. My best friend helped me cope," Dawn admitted happily.

"Then why are you here? If everything's okay?" Reggie questioned.

"Well, the thing is. My best friend is someone I really like," Dawn paused, "and he asked me out." Reggie nodded in understanding. "But, I feel like I haven't closed everything completely with Paul. Do you get what I mean?"

"I get it. I'm going to get Paul," Reggie stood up and headed up the stairs, his destination being Paul's room. Dawn sat on the couch awkwardly; she glanced at her watch and saw that it was 2pm. She bit her lip; this was taking longer than she had expected. Dawn heard heavy footsteps on the stairs behind her; she turned around and looked into the dark onyx eyes of Paul. He remained glued to the stairs, making it obvious that he wasn't coming down. Dawn stood up and made her way around the couch and leaned on it for support. Tension filled the room as it should.

Dawn crossed her arms defensively, "Paul."

"Troublesome," Paul darkly replied.

She had nothing to say. She didn't know where she was going with this. Dawn took the moment to study his eyes: dark, ominous, scary, threatening, intimidating, menacing, aggressive, and dangerous. His onyx eyes were familiar; Kenny had matching eyes but the soul behind them was much different. His were welcoming, happy, joyful, and sparkling. They were complete opposites. Silence still ensued; glares were exchanged between the two. It was an epic glare-off. Dawn couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? Why, Paul?" Dawn interrogated.

"Why, what?" Paul roughly questioned back.

"Did you hurt me?" Dawn almost yelled. She stood upright and crossed her arms.

"Because. You were annoying and troublesome," he sneered, his words dripping with venom.

"Then why—," Dawn began to raise her voice, "did you even agree to go out with me?"

"Because. I thought that dating Ash's little girlfriend would throw him off in the Sinnoh league," Paul rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Asshole," Dawn mumbled under her breath. "One, I am not 'Ash's little girlfriend'. Second, did you even think about how I felt? Third, you are such a douchebag!" Dawn yelled every word while marching up the steps and up to Paul. They were face-to-face. Their glare-off continued but Dawn's eyes had slight tears in her eyes. Dawn swiftly raised her hands and slapped him across the cheek, hard. A very red handprint was evident across his left cheek. And with that, Dawn promptly shut the door behind and began her trek to the Veilstone train station.

* * *

When she arrived, she purchased her ticket; this time she was taking a bullet train, so she wouldn't be out too late. She walked into the train station and patiently awaited the train. She glanced at her watch and the time read 3:05pm. When the loud woosh could be heard echoing in the tunnel, Dawn snapped out of her reverie and stood up from the bench she was sitting on. The quickly approaching train promptly stopped and boarded its passengers. Dawn located her seat and swiftly fell asleep in the comfortable leather chair. When Dawn felt the speedy train stop, she awoke and glanced out of her window and saw the familiar scenery of Twinleaf town. Dawn could see small snowflakes falling from the sky above and twinkling stars lighting up the dark sky. She stood up and bent back to stretch her spine. She glanced at her watch and it read 8:45pm. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her purse and ran out the sliding doors.

Dawn opened the door to her house and spotted her mom on the couch, sleeping. Dawn crept behind her and gently shook her shoulders, "Mom, I'm back." When Johanna finally came to, she smiled before frowning.

"Dawn, I was so worried about you! You shouldn't have run off like that!" Johanna scolded then relaxed, "Well, at least you're okay." She hugged her daughter before guiding her to the kitchen table. Johanna, clad in a pink robe, opened the fridge and found some lasagna. She took off the blue plastic lid and popped it into the microwave. The beep signaled it was done and Johanna placed it in front of Dawn along with a fork and knife.

Dawn's stomach growled and she immediately dove in. When she finally got a chance to speak, "Thanks, mom! This is delicious." She then continued to eat.

"I'm glad you like it," Johanna smiled.

Dawn brushed her teeth then pulled on a grey tank top and hot pink fleece pajama pants. She shut off the lights and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and reflected on her day. She was proud of herself; it took courage to do what she did. She inwardly smiled but then the smile made its way to her lips when she thought of what tomorrow would bring. And with that, Dawn drifted off into a land full of happy dreams.

* * *

I hope that you liked it! Check my profile for my next multichaptered story! Let me know what you think!

In the meantime, please _**review! :) **_

Mango cake for reviewers :) _**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14: Waking Up to Love

So mango cake for Forever New Yorker, kaileychicago, Amulet Misty, Hermione Misty Sonezaki, Pikachu771, and No Name! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad most of you are interested in my next story! Special shout out to **smiley232 **for pming me and boosting my confidence! So without further ado!

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

_Last time:_

_Dawn swiftly raised her hands and slapped him across the cheek, hard. A very red handprint was evident across his left cheek. And with that, Dawn promptly shut the door behind and began her trek to the Veilstone train station.

* * *

_

Dawn awoke, hearing a knocking on her bedroom door before the door burst open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes vigorously. "What? What's going on?" Dawn confusedly asked.

"'Bout time you woke up!" A voice teased. Dawn finally opened her eyes and saw Kenny sitting at the foot of her bed. She groaned before lying back down quickly. She closed her eyes and pulled the comforter over her face. "Come on!" Kenny complained like a young child before tugging at the edge comforter. He finally stood up and pulled the blanket off of Dawn. Dawn's eyes shot open before frowning.

"Ken—ny," Dawn whined and pouted. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Daw—n," Kenny mimicked before dropping the comforter to fall to the ground.

"I wanna sleep," Dawn continued to whine.

"No can do," Kenny shook his head, "your mom told me to wake you up."

"Fu—," Dawn was about to curse but she saw Kenny glaring, "fu—dge." Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Kenny asked.

"No, I don't know. 9am maybe?" Dawn guessed. Kenny shook his head before walking over to one of her windows and pulled the string. A blinding light began to flood Dawn's room. Dawn closed her eyes and put her hands on top of them.

"Does that give you a hint?"

"Close the blinds. They're giving me a headache," Dawn complained.

"If you get up, I will," Kenny bribed. Dawn considered it before nodding her head quickly. Kenny then closed the blinds and walked over to turn on the light. Dawn parted her fingers so that she could barely see and saw that it wasn't extremely bright anymore. She took her hands off her face and sighed.

"I'm up," Dawn agreed before getting out of bed slowly.

"Much better," Kenny nodded. He watched as she went around the room gathering things for her shower. "So," Kenny started, "where were you yesterday?"

Dawn stopped in front of her dresser and turned around. She bit her lip because she didn't want to give the secret away but she didn't want to lie. "Um," Dawn stumbled, "I was out of town." It wasn't exactly lying, it was dodging the question.

"Oh," Kenny answered. "I see," Kenny understood, buying Dawn's half-lie. "You can go and shower now. But don't take too long! I'll wait downstairs," Kenny pointed his thumb at the door and soon went downstairs.

Dawn quickly finished grabbing her towel and underwear and headed off for the bathroom. Dawn undressed and stepped into the hot shower. She inhaled the steam and let out a deep breath. She lathered her hair with strawberry shampoo and followed using matching strawberry conditioner. She then grabbed the loofa and washed her body using cherry blossom scented lather. She then shut off the water and grabbed the fluffy hot pink towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out and shivered.

She headed back to her room and opened her closet. She eyed each potential outfit before deciding on one: grey skinny jeans, a long-sleeve rose v-neck shirt, Dawn's traveling pink boots, the silver heart necklace and a black purse. She was half-way out the door and was about to close it when she saw Kenny's jacket hanging on her vanity. She quickly ran in and grabbed it before doing one last hair check. She did different poses before nodding to herself. She pulled on Kenny's forest green jacket before walking downstairs.

Kenny was sitting at her dining room table eating lunch with her mom. Dawn headed over and took a seat across from Kenny and diagonal from her mom.

"Good morning, Dawn. Did you sleep well?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, mom," Dawn nervously laughed.

"I can't believe that you slept until 12pm, Dee Dee," Kenny laughed.

"Hush up," Dawn sneered.

"Dawn! Be nice," Johanna gently scolded.

"Fine," Dawn said with a complaining undertone.

"Wanna get some lunch in town, Dawn?" Kenny asked Dawn's opinion.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Dawn agreed. The two stood up and walked over to the front door. Kenny opened it for Dawn and Dawn called out, "Bye ,mom! I'll be back later!" Johanna nodded and smiled. Dawn walked out the door and Kenny followed, closing the door behind them. Kenny put his arm around Dawn and they walked down the snowy path into town.

* * *

Kenny groaned, sitting on a black leather couch in front of black curtains. There were 5 cream colored dividers against a wall with a black curtain as a door.

"Stop complaining, Kenny!" A voice yelled from the middle curtain. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back to reveal Dawn in a sleeveless black dress with a hot pink sash under her bust; it flared out in a tulle a-line skirt that ended mid-thigh. Dawn had hot pink pumps to match it. She twirled around in it and the posed with her hand on her hip. "What do you think?"

Kenny gaped for a minute before regaining his thoughts, "Looks great. Better than the other ones you tried on."

Dawn smiled, "Finally! I needed a new contest dress but never got around to buying one." She then headed back into the dressing room to change.

Kenny was still shocked as his best friend. That dress was stunning on her. He also really hoped that there were no more dresses to try on. He was getting really tired of dress shopping. When Dawn stepped out of the dressing in room in her regular clothes and the dress and shoes in hand, Kenny breathed a sigh of relief and then stood up off the black leather couch. They proceeded to the check-out counter and Kenny watched as Dawn paid for the dress and shoes. They ventured out into the freezing cold with Dawn happily swinging the dress bag in hand. Kenny took her free hand in his and they childishly swung their hands as they walked down the snow-covered street to their houses.

* * *

After shopping, Dawn sat on her bed contemplating how to tell Kenny that she would love to go out on a date with him. She had a mental list of possibilities but she didn't like any of the ideas which she had come up with. She outwardly sighed and fell backwards in frustration. Her mind brought her back to when Kenny had first asked her out. He said it with flowers. The corners of Dawn's lip began to tug upwards as she sat up and grabbed her laptop. In the empty search box, she typed the words 'flower meanings.' She smiled as a list of links appeared on the screen. She picked the first one she saw. Dawn read each and every meaning carefully and slowly. Her eyes finally settled on one. She let out a light giggle and quickly wrote down the name of the flower on a notepad. She closed her laptop and heard her mom calling her for dinner. She got up and headed down.

Johanna and Dawn sat across from each other at the dinner table. Laid out on the table was grilled chicken, a light Cesar salad, and for dessert, fresh fruit. Dawn was currently picking at her green salad while her mom was finishing off the last of her dessert.

"Mom?" Dawn asked looking up from her almost untouched plate of food.

"Yes?" Johanna responded, popping the last piece of apple in her mouth.

"Do you know where the nearest flower shop is?" Dawn asked while a slight shine in her navy eyes.

"Yeah. There's one further into town. Why?" Johanna answered while getting up and placing her now empty plate in the sink.

"Oh, nothing," Dawn smiled innocently while beginning to actually eat her dinner. Johanna returned to her seat in front of Dawn and stared at her daughter in curiosity.

"Dawn," Johanna began sternly. Dawn looked up with her eyes filled with excitement. Johanna saw this and lightened her tone. "What aren't you telling me?" Johanna inquired.

"Well," Dawn was about to begin, "how about I tell you tomorrow? When I know for sure?" Johanna's expression changed to one of confusion.

"Sure, Dawn," Johanna assured. Dawn stood up to clear her plate and placed it gently in the sink. Johanna could hear her daughters hurried footsteps echoing from the stairs. As if on cue, she could hear Dawn's door slam. She sighed; her daughter was one confusing teenager.

Dawn sat on her bed giddy with happiness. She simply couldn't wait for tomorrow. She prepped for bed and she fell asleep with a smile gracing her lips for the second night in a row.

* * *

I hope that you liked it! It was pretty fluffy and a bit pointless but it had SOME content in it.

Please _**review! **_I love reading the comments cause it makes my day a whole lot better!

I am going to TRY to update twice next week but not guarantees because of school :( ick.

Well, I am currently running out of desserts so... how about butter braids for reviewers? Has anyone ever heard of them? Let me know :) I those things!


	15. Chapter 15: The Only Exception

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Butter Braids go to Forever New Yorker, mafee, animeromance luver, kaileychicago, Hermione Misty Sonezaki, and smiley232! I couldn't resist not updating! Sadly this story is coming to an end. There is only one more chapter and then an epilogue. :( After this, I am going to be working on After Fame (see profile). I'll probably have it up in two weeks. :) Since it's Contestshipping, I am going to try and write some Penguinshipping oneshots! Thank you for all the support! And I present:

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

_Last time: _

_. The corners of Dawn's lip began to tug upwards as she sat up and grabbed her laptop. In the empty search box, she typed the words 'flower meanings.' She smiled as a list of links appeared on the screen. She picked the first one she saw. Dawn read each and every meaning carefully and slowly. Her eyes finally settled on one.

* * *

_

As Dawn walked into the flower store, a little bell chimed over the door. Dawn inhaled and breathed in the fresh fragrant of bouquets of flowers. She was dressed in a pink turtleneck, a lacey black mini skirt, nude tights, and her pink traveling boots. A woman with honey blond hair pulled up in a long ponytail stood with her back to the counter, busy with something.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" The lady called. Dawn walked around the store aimlessly before ending up in front of the counter. It was a small quaint store with many windows that let natural light in. "How may I help you?" The woman asked while turning around. She wore a purple polo with dark skinny jeans and a blue apron on top; her eyes were piercing ice blue with long lashes to frame them. She looked about 20 or 21, young to be working in a store alone.

"Can I have a," Dawn began before pulling out the notepad where she wrote the name, "solid red carnation?" Dawn smiled politely. "Please?" She added.

"Sure, sweetie," The young lady voiced before walking out from behind the counter and around the store before returning with a single red carnation. "Here you go!" The woman handed over the carnation. She retreated behind the counter and began to ring up the purchase. "So, who's it for?" the young lady inquired with a teasing undertone.

Dawn flushed. "A guy," she confessed, looking at her feet.

"Aw! How cute!" the lady gushed. "By the way, I'm Ruth," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dawn," Dawn introduced.

"So tell me about this boy," Ruth giggled like a young school girl.

"Well, he's my best friend and he's helped me through a lot of hard times. He's sweet and caring and," Dawn babbled on but Ruth held up her hand for her to stop. Dawn tilted her head in confusion.

"This wouldn't happen to be for a boy named Kenny. Would it?" Ruth guessed while leaning on the counter.

Dawn's face reddened, "Yeah, it is. How did you know?"

"He came here a couple of days ago and babbled just like you did. You two are so cute!" Ruth confessed. Dawn didn't respond; she just stood there shocked. "The flower's on the house," Ruth winked, "Now go and say yes already!"

Dawn paused then smiled, "Thanks, Ruth." And with that, Dawn was off to the café to meet Kenny for lunch.

Kenny waited at their usual table, his figure lazy and hunched over. He peered out the window and saw the end of Dawn's azure hair. He immediately fixed his posture and waited for the girl of his dreams. Dawn walked into the café, setting off the bell. She walked to her seat and sat down, the carnation still hidden in her purse.

"Hiya, Dee Dee," Kenny smiled warmly which made Dawn flush slightly.

"Hey, Kenny. Did you order yet?" Dawn questioned with her head barely tilted to the right.

"Uh," Kenny stuttered, "no, not yet."

"Okay good," Dawn smiled back before reaching down into her purse. Kenny stared at her quizzically. He watched her movements, confused on what she could be doing. Dawn fingered the red carnation in her purse before sneaking a peak of Kenny's still confused face. She silently giggled to herself before sitting up and presenting the red carnation to Kenny. Dawn held it right in front of his face while smiling a 100-watt smile. Kenny looked at the red carnation and met Dawn's eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Dawn asked, eager of his response.

"A flower?" Kenny switched his glance from Dawn to the flower.

Dawn sighed, "Don't you know the meaning of a solid red carnation?" Kenny shook his head. "Well," Dawn shifted her position in her seat, "it means 'Yes.'" Kenny pondered this thought for a moment while Dawn looked at Kenny hopefully. Kenny's eyes widened in realization. Dawn caught this and a smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth. "What do you think?" Dawn fingered the flower, nervously.

"I think," Kenny began, "that it sounds like a great idea." Kenny broke out into a huge smile before Dawn rushed to his side and gave him a hug. Dawn's face was in the space between his head and his shoulder. Kenny sat there shocked before settling into the hug. Kenny finally let go and Dawn looked at his face.

"Mind explaining what's happened in the past," he paused mentally counting the days, "2 days?"

Dawn sat back down in her seat before nodding. "Remember the day before we went shopping, I was gone the whole day?" Kenny nodded his head in understanding. "Well, I was in Veilstone City and I went to go and see Paul." Kenny's anger boiled at just the mention of Paul's name but pushed it aside to pay attention to Dawn's story. "All that needs to be said is that I got the closure that I needed." Kenny decided not to pry anymore and just nodded. "Yeah, not much to explain," Dawn tucked in a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So, how about tonight?" Kenny changed the subject.

"What about tonight?" Dawn looked at him confused.

"For our date?" Kenny smiled.

Dawn flushed at just the sound of that, "Sounds good."

"Pick you up at 7?" Kenny inquired.

"Sure," Dawn smiled shyly. They sat there in silence before Dawn's senses kicked in. "I got to go. See you later," Dawn quickly picked up her purse before running out. She walked out into the chilly air before calling May on her PokeNav.

"Hello?" May greeted.

"OMG! May, it's Dawn! I'm going on a date with Kenny tonight and I need fashion help! What am I going to wear? What am I going to do with my hair? What about my makeup? What about-" Dawn informed May, never taking one breathe.

Somehow, May was about to catch all of that and interrupted Dawn, "Dawn, breathe! "May heard Dawn's breathing slow and she sighed before continuing, "Chill, I'll be there as soon as possible." She pondered before explaining, "Drew's going to bring me." In the background a faint "What?" could be heard, coming from Drew. "I'll catch you later Dawn. For now, just shower and blow dry your hair," May ordered.

"Okay. Anything else?" Dawn bit her lip.

"Nope," May responded popping the 'p.'

"See you later, May!" Dawn closed her PokeNav before starting back on the walk home. Her mind wandered as she contemplated what to wear. In almost no time, she reached her house and stepped inside into the warmth. She quickly took off her shoes and hurried upstairs into the shower. Before that, she stopped in her room to drop off her purse as she checked the time: 1:14pm.

She quickly hopped into the shower and proceeded to do her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo and then washed her body with a matching scent. After finishing, she hopped out and pulled her yellow towel around her body. She crossed the hall to her room and began to get dressed. She rummaged through the drawers before pulling out navy soffes and an oversized white shirt which fell off her shoulders. She got dressed and headed over to her bathroom.

She ran some product through her hair then picked up her white hairdryer. She switched the settings to hot and high. The burst of hot air shocked Dawn as she fumbled to gain control of it. Once she finally got control of it, she blew dry her long blue hair. She quickly finished and switched it to the off mode. She ran her gold hairbrush through it and looked in the mirror. She nodded in approval and walked back to her room.

She sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. She studied her eyes and noticed a change. Four months ago they were clouded, dark, and sad; now, they were bright, sparkling, and happy. Who knew that one person could change someone in a matter of weeks.

She took a moment to actually study her vanity. She looked over it and realized that there had been a small light pink sticky note on the far left corner of it. She carefully picked it off the vanity and took in its small black cursive: "Someday someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else." She smiled at the note. She had written this when she got home from traveling. She ran her fingers over the back of it and felt the words jutting out of the post-it. She really had been angry or sad when she wrote this.

A familiar ringing brought her out of her daydream. She dropped the sticky note and ran for the door. She reached the door and pulled it open. Standing in front of her was May and Drew. May squealed and ran to hug her best friend. Drew continued to stand outside as not to be rude. Dawn hugged her best friend back and squealed, "May! Thank goodness you're here! I would die if you weren't here to help me!"

May stood back and broke the hug, "Speaking of which, what time is it? And what time is your date?"

Dawn glanced at her wall clock and responded, "It's 3:50 now and my date is at 7!" Dawn's eyes widened in realization; "Oh my gosh! I _only _have 3 hours and 10 minutes!"

Dawn began to hyperventilate while May coaxed her to calm down, "Okay, Dawn breathe." Dawn's breathing began to even out. "Good, now let's go to your room." A loud cough could be heard. Dawn then remembered that Drew was still standing outside in the cold.

"Oh, Drew. I'm sorry. Come on in!" Dawn apologized as Drew stepped into Dawn's house and closed the door behind him. May grabbed Dawn's and Drew's hands and ran upstairs. Both of them stumbled on the steps before getting on pace with May. They stepped into Dawn's pink room and May let go of their hands.

Dawn immediately opened the closet for May to see and Drew took the seat from the vanity and sat down in front of the bed. May and Dawn rummaged through the closet and Drew sunk into his seat. He sighed, _this was going to be a long afternoon. _May and Dawn were pulling out different outfits and making two piles: one on the floor and one on the bed. The one on the floor was a huge pile; it was the "reject" pile. The one on the bed had one skirt and that was considered the "okay" pile. Drew sunk deeper in the seat as he saw the "reject" pile growing. It was going to be a while.

* * *

Annnnd Scene. :)

So please _**review**_! I might update again tomorrow and post the final two tomorrow :)

and as kaileychicago suggested, Tiramisu cake for reviewers :)

has anyone noticed the common thing between the names of chapters 10-15? let me know :) if you get it right, special shoutout in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Key to My Heart

Thanks so much to reviewers! Tiramisu for bluelotus22 and Forever New Yorker!

Ice cream to animeromance luver! (Cause she doesn't like cake!)

And special shoutouts to the people that got the question right: Kaileychicago and Almiaranger! They were all song titles! :) Without further ado the last and final chapter:

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

_Last time:_

"_OMG! May, it's Dawn! I'm going on a date with Kenny tonight and I need fashion help! What am I going to wear? What am I going to do with my hair? What about my makeup? What about-" Dawn informed May, never taking one breathe.

* * *

_

The ornate, long, gold mirror reflected a girl with a stunned face. She reached up and touched the mirror. "Wow," Dawn stared then did a little spin causing her skirt to flutter around her small frame. She smiled at the choice of clothes by May; she wore a long-sleeve white turtle neck with a navy skirt that fell about 4 inches above her knees. To spice up her outfit a bit, she wore a skinny red belt which she tucked her shirt into and a matching red beret. Underneath her skirt, she wore black tights and cute beige flats. She turned around and silently re-thanked May for the impromptu makeover. Her blue hair was down and her face slightly made up. She just wore black mascara to compliment her long lashes and a slightly red tinted, cherry gelato flavored lip gloss.

The doorbell rang, begging Dawn to the door. She grabbed her beige purse and ran down the stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi, Kenny!" Dawn chirped cheerfully. Kenny flashed her a nervous smile and stepped into the house. He was dressed in denim jeans, a collared forest green shirt, a light brown jacket and brown shoes. Dawn looked a bit confused and just followed along.

"Dee Dee, Where's your mom?" Kenny asked looking around.

"Hi, Kenny! Whatcha need?" Dawn's mom walked into the room.

"I was just wondering," Kenny nervously asked, "if it would be okay to take Dawn out on a date?" Kenny looked scared in Johanna's opinion.

Johanna stared for a second before smiling, "Of course! Go on and have fun." She urged them out the door and before they knew it, they were outside in the sunset.

Kenny held out his hand and Dawn quickly grabbed it. They walked off towards town before Dawn said something, "Kenny, what exactly are we going?" Kenny just smiled and led her to an outdoor skating rink. Dawn stared at she saw other couples skating around the rink in graceful circles. Kenny led her into the building near it and walked in. The heat overwhelmed them and Kenny brought Dawn to the counter.

"I'll take a size 10 and," he looked at Dawn.

"I'll take a size 6 and a half!" Dawn happily added. The man nodded and handed them their skates. They sat down and Kenny helped lace Dawn's on before lacing his on. "Um, Kenny," Dawn uttered nervously.

"Yeah?" Kenny asked as he stepped on to the rink and led Dawn in too.

"I don't know how to skate," Dawn blurted out before falling down. Kenny attempted to catch her but ended up falling down as well. Kenny ended up on the bottom with Dawn on his stomach perpendicular to him.

"I'm so sorry!" Dawn apologized before trying to get up but falling again. Kenny was able to stand up and get out of the way before Dawn could fall on him. He held a hand for Dawn and helped her stand. "Thanks ,Kenny," Dawn smiled a million-watt smile. Kenny slowly pulled her and coached her slowly. They skated around the rink together and the sun was long gone. When they got back into the building, it was already 9. They got their regular shoes back on and Kenny put a blindfold on her unexpectedly.

"Kenny?" Dawn felt around with her hands.

"Yeah?" Kenny grabbed her hand and began to lead her out the door.

"Where are going?" Dawn asked while trudging through the snow.

"You'll see." And that was all Kenny said. They walked into a very familiar place. The blinds were closed and the only sound was the sound of the firewood cracking. Kenny closed the door and came back to see Dawn sprawled out on the floor, ironically where she fell the very first time they met again.

"Are you okay?" Kenny rushed to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenny helped her up and led her to in front of the fireplace. Kenny went behind her and took off the blindfold. Dawn's vision cleared to a small red and white checked blanket on the floor and two pillows sitting next to each other. Sitting on the blanket was a picnic basket. Dawn looked around and realized where she was.

"How did you rent out the entire café?" Dawn looked amazed as she sat down.

"Well," Kenny started awkwardly, "they know us well enough and when they eavesdropped on us, they offered the entire place." Dawn smiled and Kenny began to take out food from the basket: hot chocolate, hot soup, a pasta salad, and lastly the café's teriyaki chicken.

On cue, Dawn's stomach grumbled and Dawn smiled sheepishly, "Let's eat?" Kenny laughed and they dove into the surplus of food. After eating, Dawn leaned back in the cushion, "Thanks so much, Kenny."

Kenny looked confused, "For what?"

"The date, for one. For being there for me in one of the hardest times of my life," her eyes began to tear in remembrance. "For being my best friend," Dawn smiled through the tears. "And lastly, for giving me time," Dawn smiled and leaned in. Kenny instinctively leaned in and their lips met. It was a light chaste kiss in the perfect setting. They smiled at each other and Dawn laid her head on his shoulder. It was finally coming together for Dawn.

* * *

_A couple hours earlier. Immediately after Dawn and Kenny left for their date. _

Johanna sat on her couch with a good book and a hot chocolate. They doorbell chimed throughout the house and Johanna stood up confused. She walked to the door and opened it. A smiling Jocelyn stood at the door. The two friends immediately hugged and Johanna invited her inside and gave her a hot chocolate.

"Jocelyn, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Johanna gushed.

"I know. Did you know that Kenny and Dawn are out on a date right now?" Jocelyn giggled.

"Yes. I know. Kenny even asked me like a complete gentleman," Johanna nodded her head in approval.

"They are too cute together!" Jocelyn squealed like a young school girl. "They are going to get married and have plenty of grandkids," Jocelyn babbled her mind elsewhere and her eyes sparkled. Johanna smiled sheepishly at her best friend and just nodded. They continued sitting there awaiting the arrival of their children.

* * *

Dawn and Kenny eventually headed home and Kenny walked her to her door.

"What does this mean?" Kenny asked, unnerved of what could happen.

"I guess that we're you know," Dawn blushed, "together. Even though it's only been one date, I think that it's been much more than that." They stood there on Dawn's porch unknown to them that both of their mothers were watching through the blinds. They leaned in and lightly touched lips before pulling away flushed. The door suddenly shot open, scaring the two. Dawn and Kenny stood there awkwardly as their mothers were giggling and gushing over them like two little girls. It wasn't going to be easy but it was going to be worth it all.

* * *

Yes, the final chapter was short :( Wah, I'm going to miss this story!

Good new though, the epilogue is much better but MUCH more cliche! Please _**review**_ for just one last time?


	17. Epilogue: Almost Love

Just thank you for all the people that have ever reviewed! And now I present:

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

_Last time: _

"_I guess that we're you know," Dawn blushed, "together."_

_It wasn't going to be easy but it was going to be worth it all.

* * *

_

Dawn lay stretched out on a pink and white zebra striped beach towel. Around her lay her light pink beach bag, a small cooler, her hot pink flip flops, her pokéballs, another dark green towel, a pair of black flip flops, a black stringed back pack, more pokéballs, and a bottle of sunscreen.

Dawn flipped over to her stomach and looked up. The world was tinted darker because of her black Ray Band-esque sunglasses with pink edges. She was wearing a hot pink string bikini with white hearts. She looked at the empty towel beside her and frowned. _Where was he? _As if on cue, a brunette came walking down the sandy beach with a certain swagger that only he could have. He started into a jog that developed into a run and toppled on top of Dawn. She let out a scream that faded into a laugh as she felt Kenny tickling her. "Sto—Stop it—Stop it, Kenny!" Dawn begged for mercy.

"Hm," Kenny fake pondered with his hand cupping his chin, "nope." He had a glint in his eyes that sent Dawn running towards that water. Kenny grinned and ran after her in his military camo swimming trunks. Kenny found Dawn and started to splash her mercilessly.

"Oh, c'mon, Kenny! Stop it!" Dawn yelled while attempting to dodge the splashes. Kenny was able to catch up to her and hugged her from behind. She squeaked in surprise but didn't run.

He looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Happy 7 months, Dawn." Dawn looked back and kissed him on the cheek. They had gone on their first date in February and now it was mid-August.

"Happy 7 months, Kenny!" Dawn smiled before running off again. Kenny rolled his eyes and went after his girlfriend.

He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, "Gotcha!" Dawn let out an "eep" before running on shore. "Dawn!" Kenny yelled out. He saw his girlfriend open the cooler and grab out an iced tea. He sighed and went back on the sand. He felt the sand sticking to his feet but he didn't care. He grabbed his pokéballs and Dawn's pokéballs and let all their Pokémon out. They went and ran off to do their own separate things. Dawn sat down and looked deep in thought. Kenny decided to leave his girlfriend in peace and he went off to play with the Pokémon.

Dawn looked at the clear sky and her mind began to wander. Almost a year ago, she never would have thought that she would have a steady and amazing boyfriend. Almost a year ago, she broke up with Paul when she was full of scratches and bruises. She looked at her boyfriend and her Pokémon playing in the water and a smile crossed her lips. Kenny and she were almost inseparable. They even traveled together around Sinnoh for a little while back in the spring. She was attempting to be a Pokémon stylist.

Even just a month ago, she couldn't believe how her life was going for her. A month ago was when they had their first "fight" and it wasn't even a real fight. It was more of an internal fight. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Dawn and Kenny sat on the edge of Lake Verity, their feet in the cooling waters. They had just had a picnic lakeside and they were taking in the beautiful landscape of the place. Kenny held Dawn's hand as they gently splashed in the water. "Kenny?" Dawn looked Kenny in the eyes. _

"_Yeah, Dawn?" Kenny looked up and saw sadness lurking in her dark and wistful azure eyes. He saw this and his face changed to one of concern. "Is something wrong?" Dawn looked down into her lap and Kenny cupped her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were watering and her eyes became cloudy. _

"_I—I don't deserve you," Dawn cried sobbing. _

"_Aw, Dawn," Kenny rubbed her back. She was about to get up and leave but Kenny recognized this scenario and her grabbed her wrist, "I'll never let you go," and pulled her into a light kiss. "Dawn, you're the most amazing, great, stunning, beautiful, and perfect girl I have ever met. Don't you ever forget that! Okay?" Dawn nodded. _

"_Kenny. I never thought that my life would come together like this. You are way too nice to a girl like me," Dawn cried louder. Kenny just hugged her and she sobbed into his shirt. "I never thought that you would love me back. I never thought that it would be like this," she took a shaky breath and cried some more, "It was never a possibility, to me." She just continued crying uncontrollably. "I can't believe it. It's all like a fantasy to me. Maybe it is." _

_Kenny shook his head and planted a loving but harsh kiss on her lips. When they pulled away, "Never say never, Dawn." They just sat there, happy and content with the way they were.

* * *

_

Dawn smiled even more at the thought of it. Kenny was there for her and thought she was perfect, just the way she was. She thought of one day in specific: 2 weeks after they got together.

* * *

_Dawn sat in front of her vanity in her room, struggling over her hair. She threw the hairbrush on the floor and screamed in frustration. They door cracked open and a shy Kenny peaked in. Dawn turned around and smiled a weak smile. "Hey, Kenny," her voice cracked. _

"_Hey, Dawn. Are you ready to go?" Kenny walked in and closed the door behind him. He was wearing a mint green and forest green pinstriped, long-sleeve, collared shirt and tan pants along with dress shoes. _

"_No," she pouted at her reflection. _

"_Why not?" Kenny came behind her and bent down to face her in the mirror. _

"_Because my hair looks like a mess!" Dawn groaned and slumped onto the table. _

"_Dawn. We're going to meet my mom. You have met her before," Kenny put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _

"_But, she's never seen me as your girlfriend but just as your friend," Dawn looked at his eyes. _

"_Dawn, believe me. She loves you already. And I happen to think that you are perfect just the way that you are," Kenny gave a kind smile and held out his hand. Dawn took it and they walked out.

* * *

_

Dawn felt that she had reminisced enough and stood up and ran into the water. "Kenny!" Dawn yelled out. Kenny turned around and this time it was Dawn to tackle Kenny and then they both fell into the water. When they resurfaced, Dawn gave him a hug and he blushed at the random contact. He eventually returned the hug and they continued their day at the beach.

* * *

Dawn sat across from Kenny at their table at their café. They were there all the time; it had become a tradition. Dawn smiled and gently nudged Kenny under the table and they played footsie until their usual waitress Beth came to take their order. They ordered their usual and Beth left for the kitchen with their orders.

"So Kenny, how about you go first?" Dawn suggested while moving her hair from her neck so Kenny could see the silver heart necklace from Christmas. She leaned into the table and waited patiently. Kenny first pulled out a yellow tulip and gave it to Dawn.

"Dawn, it means that there is always sunshine in your smile. Your smile always makes my day better," Kenny reached down for something else and Dawn flashed him a signature smile. He then pulled out a primrose and handed it to her, "I can't live without you, Dawn." Then he pulled out a daffodil with a few forget-me-nots, "You're the only one, the sun is always shining when I'm with you, Dawn." She blushed.

He finally pulled out a blue velvet box and slid it across the table and smiled. She opened it and gasped; it was a silver band with diamond accents. It had a light pink heart in the middle and on the inside it read, "Forever and Always." She grinned and went to hug Kenny. She had a killer grip but Kenny dealt with it and hugged her back. When they parted, he slipped it on her right ring finger and she had small tears forming on the sides of her eyes. "Thank you so much, Kenny!" Dawn smiled. She sat back down and pulled a present out of her purse.

She passed the neatly wrapped present to him and he opened it. He stared at the present in shock. It was an iPokeNav 4G. They were hugely expensive. "Turn it over," Dawn urged him on. Kenny flipped it over and it read, "To Kenny. Forever and always, love, Dawn." Kenny grinned and gave her a hug and sat back down. "I have something to say," Dawn smiled that rare smile that made Kenny feel everything at once: love, excitement, nervousness, happiness. "Kenny, I—I love you," Dawn grinned and bit her lip. She just hoped that he would say it back.

"I love you too, Dawn," Kenny reciprocated the smile and leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and Kenny decided to comment, "Dawn, when you smile, I smile." He kissed her forehead and they sat there.

"And Kenny, truth be told, you really are the best thing that has ever been mine," Dawn admitted and sent another smile. The damage had been done but the scars had healed and no signs of it lingered. They sat there, content with their lives, knowing that this was just the beginning of forever.

* * *

Wah! I am so sad; it's over. :(

If anyone can name the songs that I referenced in this epilogue, I will give you a special preview of my next fic!

For the very last time, please _**review! **_


End file.
